


Тамагочи

by Karkur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Angst, Choice of profession, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fukuroudani Volleyball Club - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Nekoma Volleyball Club - Freeform, Nohebi Volleyball Club - Freeform, SCP-4979, Slice of Life, problems with parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkur/pseuds/Karkur
Summary: Интересно, когда мы вырастем — это будем все те же мы или уже другие?
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Mika Yamaka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Haikyuu Captains спецквест 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Тамагочи

**Author's Note:**

> SCP - 4979 - В далеком темном будущем.
> 
> River Flows in You (Guitar Version)

We are the reckless,  
We are the wild youth.  
Chasing visions of our futures.  
One day we'll reveal the truth  
That one will die before he gets there.  
Daughter - "Youth"

«Чего вылупился?» — мысленно спрашивает Дайшо, когда через сетку ловит на себе взгляд доигровщика из команды противника. Смотрит в ответ, чуть прищурив глаза, и демонстрирует язык. Тот тушуется, словно его поймали на чем-то неприличном, опускает взгляд на мяч в руках и шаркает ногой по глинистой земле, чуть размазывая разметку по краю. Русая челка падает ему на лоб, тут же прилипая прядками.

Солнце в самом зените и палит нещадно, Дайшо передергивает плечами, представляя, каково будет играть и сможет ли он после дойти на своих двоих до магазина с кондиционером через пару улиц от их импровизированной площадки, разбитой на окраине поселка. Чуть дальше начинаются бескрайние поля каких-то бобовых.

Сегодня они играют не только с Некомой, как это бывает обычно. Сегодня у них новенькие, черт бы побрал Куроо с его манерой брататься со всеми и тащить в свою компанию, как бездомных котят.

— Совят, — гудит у Дайшо над ухом Хироо. — Они из Фукуродани, школа в соседнем поселке, вместе с Некомой.

— Я вслух это сказал? — Дайшо отводит взгляд от доигровщика-соперника. Хироо кивает.

— Как обычно. Еще и дырку сейчас просверлишь в их парне.

— И поделом. — Дайшо отворачивается от сетки, направляясь к сваленным в углу площадки сумкам и на ходу стягивает кожаные перчатки без пальцев. Он знает про то, что эта команда из Фукуродани. Кажется, о них слышали даже в большом Токио, а уж Дайшо, который общается с Куроо много лет, и подавно. — Может, возиться с ними придется меньше. Никакого желания по такому солнцепеку скакать. Куроо их притащил — Куроо пусть и развлекает, мне и без этого хватало мороки.

Хироо мычит, перекидывая из руки в руку бутылку с водой.

— Это же нам практика.

— Хренактика. — Дайшо вжикает молнией сумки, запихивает телефон с перчатками к выпуску Popular Mechanics и пачке «Каппа эби-сэн» и показывает средний палец Куроо, который обернулся на него. Куроо с ухмылкой отвечает взаимным жестом и поворачивается обратно к Бокуто Котаро.

Фукуродани шумные, хотя их всего шестеро: только основной состав, в отличии от Некомы и Нохэби, которые всегда собирают всех. Но даже шестеро они производят шума больше чем остальные вместе взятые. Нет, не шестеро — пятеро, их связующий под пятым номером с инертным выражением на лице маячит чуть поодаль, сцепив руки за спиной, и в общем балагане не участвует. Дайшо поводит плечами и хмурится. Доигровщик, который наблюдал за ним, смеется вместе с остальной командой и совсем не выглядит таким потерянным, как несколько минут назад, но мяч по-прежнему держит до побелевших ногтей. Коленки у него все в ссадинах, как у младшеклассника.

— Интересно, они с нами до самого конца летних каникул теперь будут играть? — влезает Такачихо, толкая Хироо под локоть. — Что думаете?

Хироо пихает его в ответ, не меняя выражение лица:

— Спроси у Куроо, мы-то откуда знаем?

Дайшо раздраженно цыкает и сдувает челку с глаз.

— Кому они тут сдались, пусть к себе валят. Пошли, разомнемся. И порвем их.

Хироо за его спиной вздыхает.

Чтобы попасть в большой спорт, одного желания мало. Желания и упорства — тоже. Нужно иметь деньги, хороший клуб и одобрение родителей — ничего из этого у Дайшо нет.

Он, как и остальная команда, живет в маленьком поселке.

Площадкой для тренировок служит клочок земли на самом отшибе: с одной стороны, чуть поодаль, узкая полоска реки, с другой — поля, простирающиеся до самого края соседнего поселка, в котором живет и учится Куроо с его командой.

Не лучший вариант, но это все, что у них есть.

Они оборудовали ее сразу после средней школы общими усилиями: утоптали землю, вбили пару железных труб, между которыми растянули сетку, купленную на карманные деньги, разметили белой краской и регулярно подновляли, когда линии начинали истираться.

Сетку они хранят у себя по очереди, это ощущается как что-то сокровенное.

И вот теперь Дайшо смотрит через эту сетку на людей, которые за три года совершенно ничего не сделали для этого места.

— Шанс-болл! — кричит Нумай, отступая на несколько шагов и складывая руки для приема. Бокуто по ту сторону кривится и приседает, готовый блокировать.

Дайшо разгоняется:

— Давай сюда!

И взлетает.

Сакиджима отправляет мяч к нему. Дайшо лупит со всей силы, которую может из себя выжать. Это идеальный тайминг, идеальное место, но земли мяч не касается. Седьмой номер Фукуродани едва не пропахивает землю носом, но подбирает мяч в последнюю секунду, возвращая его в воздух. В какой-то момент они встречаются взглядом — на доли мгновения, но Дайшо кажется, что время растягивается в несколько минут, пока он приземляется на ноги. Седьмой номер выпрямляется и рвано выдыхает. Некома хором улюлюкает. Дайшо цыкает, задирая голову чтобы отследить траекторию мяча, но не успевает найти его глазами, как Третий номер добивает мяч до земли.

Номер — условная отметка, надпись маркером на растянутой майке, но тут у всех такие, так что нечего даже и думать, чтобы сказать что-то на этот счет. Нормальные номерные манишки только в нормальном зале. Здесь? Нет. Здесь они выкручиваются как могут. Но у Фукуродани цифры какие-то слишком… нелепые. Неаккуратные. Местами кривоватые, местами плохо прорисованные, как на скорую руку. Прилично номера выглядят только у Седьмого и Пятого — это сразу импонирует. Делая свою майку с номером, Дайшо около часа часа выводил цифру по линейке и еще столько же прокрашивал каждый милиметр, и теперь регулярно обновляет.

Акама разочарованно стонет, не успев отбить мяч. Нумай ободряюще хлопает его по спине.

Куроо дует в свисток. Обычно это делает Мика, но сегодня ее нет. Может, это и к лучшему, нечего ей видеть, как их размазали буквально на их же поле. Дайшо считал в уме: двадцать пять-восемнадцать не в их пользу. С Некомой они обычно шли нос к носу. Команда за его спиной тяжело дышит, кто-то упирается руками в колени, кто-то бредет к сумкам за водой. Фукуродани вопят так, что закладывает уши, и всей командой повисают друг на друге.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй! — смеется их капитан, жмуря по-совиному круглые глаза. Команда вяло повторяет за ним, но все довольно улыбаются.

— Как будто национальные выиграли, — фыркает сбоку Такачихо и протягивает бутылку с водой. Дайшо принимает ее, благодарно кивая, и присасывается к горлышку, запрокидывая голову.

— Они сильные. — Нумай утирает пот со лба низом футболки. Дайшо фыркает и облизывает губы.

— Сильные. — Куроо подходит к ним и упирает руки в бока. Выглядит он так довольно, словно речь идет про его собственную команду. — Не то слово. Ух, жарища, да?

— Что ж твои сильные к нам приперлись? Сидели бы у себя в зале, — Дайшо исподлобья смотрит на Фукуродани. - Отвратительно.

— Каникулы же, — Куроо чешет в затылке. — Еще их тренер ушел, а нового пока не нашли, так что вот.

— Ну да, а нас спрашивать не надо.

— Ты что, обиделся?

— Конечно, нет, — Дайшо качает головой и растягивает губы в дозированной вежливой улыбке, как улыбаются несмешной шутке в незнакомой компании, — мне же так нравится, когда что-то такое решают без меня.

Он отмахивается от Куроо, который пытается что-то сказать, и бредет к своей команде, развалившейся на траве там, где раньше сидела Некома всем составом. Нумай неуверенно мнется и косится на Дайшо, прежде чем забрать свисток у Куроо. Дайшо демонстративно не реагирует.

Куроо вздыхает за его спиной и подзывает свою команду.

Наблюдать за чужой игрой интереснее. Некома начинает отставать по очкам почти сразу же после начала.

— Мазилы! — кричит Дайшо, злорадно ухмыляясь, когда Ямамото запускает мяч в аут, и тот ускакивает куда-то аж в посадки бобовых позади их площадки. Он извиняется и порывается бежать за мячом, но Куроо хватает его за футболку со спины.

— Да ты достал! — кричит Куроо в ответ на «мазил», утирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — Я же припомню, следующая игра у нас с вами! Дайте свой мяч!

Дайшо приподнимает брови, открывая рот, чтобы спросить, не дать ли им еще чего, но Кугури молча дотягивается кончиками пальцев до мяча, подкатывает к себе и кидает Куроо. Тот благодарно кивает и возвращается к игре. Дайшо от возмущения теряет дар речи и пихает Кугури локтем от досады:

— Это мой мяч, вообще-то.

Нумай насмешливо фыркает, толкая их в спины:

— Не обломишься, капитан. Не мешайте смотреть.

Со стороны Фукуродани выглядят еще более сбалансированной командой, чем казалось непосредственно в игре с ними. Куроо через раз удается заблокировать их аса и то с трудом. Дайшо наблюдает, как они скалятся друг на друга через сетку, подтянув к себе колени. Защита ничуть не уступает самой Некоме. Такая же стабильная, все игроки действуют слаженно, как единый механизм. Дайшо останавливается глазами на сеттере, когда Сакиджима начинает ныть ему на ухо про отличную форму их Пятого номера. Форма отличная, не подкопаешься — совершенно непонятно, куда он собирается пасовать мяч. Доигровщики не отставали — все третьегодки, как и сам Дайшо. Седьмой номер счастливо улыбнулся своим через плечо, снова подобрав мяч в паре дюймов от земли — уже третий раз за игру с Некомой:

— Простите, короткий! — бросил он, тяжело дыша.

— О, снова удержал, — удивленно бормочет Сакиджима. — Еще и отбил хорошо как.

Дайшо хмыкнул, неотрывно следя за игрой. Доигровщики должны быть сбалансированными, но этот сбалансированным не выглядел и почти не атаковал, зато пасовал мяч не хуже среднего по навыкам сеттера. Аж весь светился от чужого одобрения.

— Коноха! — тянет Куроо с мученическим выражением лица, отступая подальше от сетки. — Так нельзя, ты, читер!

— Неумеха-На-Все-Руки, а? — смеется Одиннадцатый Фукуродани.

Седьмой номер на такое обращение покрывается красными пятнами от ключиц к щекам и раздраженно хмурит брови, набирая воздух в легкие, чтобы высказаться, но связующий Фукуродани мимолетно касается его плеча рукой, прежде чем переключить все внимание на игру, и Седьмой выдыхает. Выглядит он недовольным и взъерошенным.

Дайшо оглядывает Седьмого с ног до головы, всматривается в движения и технику. Что-то не так, это чувство какого-то изъяна похоже на горький привкус на кончике языка. Языком он елозит по внутренней стороне щеки и зубам, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово для характеристики, но подбирается только «невыразительный».

Седьмой прыгает для блока на секунду позже, чем нужно, будто эта секунда уходит на сомнение в том, что он вообще хочет прыгнуть.

Пепельно-русые волосы выделяются на фоне остальной темноволосой команды. Не мелкий, примерно одинаковой комплекции с самим Дайшо, но все-таки ему как-то удается теряться на фоне остальных — и это при достаточно высоких навыках игры.

Невыразительный.

Скованный. Затертый. Будто присыпанный пылью.

— Почему он назвал Седьмого неумехой? — спрашивает Хироо.

— В шутку? — предполагает Нумай.

— Потому что уметь всего понемногу — это не талант, — отвечает Дайшо, подперев голову ладонью, — а попытка компенсировать слабость в каждой из областей.

— Звучит как-то неприятно.

Дайшо хмыкает.

Некома проигрывает со счетом двадцать два-двадцать пять.

***

Пытаясь отдышаться после игры с Некомой, Коноха трет шею сзади, прямо под волосами, ощущая неприятный зуд, пробегающий до самого затылка. Он оглядывается, натыкаясь на пристальный, сверлящий взгляд сильно раскосых глаз, и передергивает плечами. На худом лице с острым подбородком такие глаза смотрятся особенно выразительно, придавая ему какое-то затаенное, тревожно-опасное выражение — того и гляди начнет покачивать головой из стороны в сторону, как змея перед броском. Коноха не уверен, что не начал бы покачиваться в ответ, так гипнотически это представилось в его голове.

— Чего залип? — спросил Сарукуй, прослеживая за его взглядом. Капитан Нохэби в ответ на внимание ухмыляется и отводит глаза, прислушиваясь к сокоманднику, сидящему рядом. — А. Жутковатые они, да?

— Немного, — кивнул Коноха. — И странные. Как он может так смотреть?

— Как? — подходит к ним Коми, раскручивая мяч на пальце.

— Не моргая. Он же не моргает почти.

— Не знаю. Я не смотрю на него, он не смотрит на меня. И ты не смотри, — Коми усмехается и трет чуть припухшую щеку, в которую ему прилетело мячом. Сарукуй согласно кивает. — Но вообще, чем-то они похожи на Куроо с его ребятами. Те так же коллективно пялятся во время игры, когда входят в режим «Мы-За-Вами-Следим».

— Это тебе так кажется, что он не смотрит. А он смотрит. И мы сейчас не во время игры, — никак не успокаивается Коноха. Взгляд в затылок так режет, что он чуть шею себе не сворачивает, стараясь то ли поглядывать в ответ, то ли стряхнуть с себя это ощущение.

— Расслабься. — Бокуто от души хлопает Коноху по спине, вышибая воздух из легких. — Куроо сказал, что они нормальные пацаны.

— Не то чтобы у нас был особый выбор, — хмыкает Сарукуй, — даже если они не очень «нормальные пацаны». Пойдем, их очередь.

Шестеро игроков Нохэби — это не тот же состав, которым они играли с Фукуродани: теперь вместо Четвертого номера с ними Двенадцатый — поднимается с примятого пятачка травы возле сгруженных сумок и идет на свою часть поля, пока Некома пытается отдышаться. Двенадцатый выражением лица отдаленно напоминает Акааши.

У Конохи нет претензий к команде в целом, на самом деле, кроме этой их манеры с высокомерным видом бросать комментарии. Самих Фукуродани в первой игре это обошло стороной, видимо, из-за новизны соперников или — кто их знает? А вот на Некоме они отрывались на полную, по старой дружбе. С Некомой они вообще смотрелись хорошо, сыграно. Коноха накручивает на палец травинку, подтягивая колени к груди.

— Доводи, доводи! — кричит Куроо, чуть приседая и приподнимая руки. Прием был крайне неудачный. Кенма строит кислое выражение лица и подстраивается под траекторию мяча.

Нохэби перетекают с места на место и перемещаются ближе к сетке, оставив позади только своего либеро. Либеро насмешливо выкрикивает:

— Младшеклассники и то бы лучше приняли!

— Криворукие, — добавляет их капитан и показывает язык через сетку.

Лично Коноху такое отношение бы задело, но Некома просто коллективно хмурятся, явно привычные к подобным попыткам деморализации. Только Куроо коротко демонстрирует Нохэби кулак и концентрируется обратно на игре.

Те прыгают в блок, но Куроо, задержавшийся со своим прыжком на секунду, пробивает прямо над их головами. Нохэби не выглядят расстроенными, скорее, снисходительными. Коноха заметил это еще в их игре, но со стороны окончательно убедился — все выглядит так, словно команда-соперник играет с Нохэби в волейбол, а Нохэби с ним — в поддавки.

— Неудачной подачи! — усмехается Второй номер Нохэби, когда Ямамото отходит для броска.

— Спорим, аут? — поддерживает его стоящий рядом Седьмой.

Их капитан улыбается им через плечо. Не ядовито, как он улыбался до этого Некоме. Шкодливо. Коноха мысленно прокатывает это слово, прикладывает его и так, и этак ко всей команде и к капитану в частности, растягивает по слогам.

Шкодливо.

Им не подходит. Игроки Некомы двигаются по площадке и взаимодействуют между собой, как шестеренки в отлаженном механизме — схемы чистые, как с учебника содранные. Нохэби же больше похожа на приливную волну — то рушится шквалом, заходя сразу с козырей, то отползает, взбаламутив песок. Странные. Гибкие. Были бы грозными соперниками, будь у них чуть больше практики.

— Сугуру!

По имени? Коноха слышал только один раз, чтобы в его собственной команде кто-то кого-то назвал по-имени, и было это не во время игры. Капитан Нохэби дергает головой, бросая короткий взгляд в сторону связующего, который его окликнул, и подпрыгивает над сеткой, отводя руку для удара.

Коноха покусывает щеку изнутри, наблюдая за атакой — прыжок несильный, невысокий, и сила удара где-то на равне с самим Конохой, но такой… меткий. Техничный.

Мяч падает аккурат между Ямамото и Каем, пока они смотрят друг на друга в ожидании, кто кинется принимать мяч. В итоге мяч не принимает никто — и выглядят они оба глупо, замерев с растерянными лицами. Нохэби шелестит смешками, их капитан довольно жмурится, вскидывая вверх руку с оттопыренными буквой «V» средним и указательным пальцами.

Коноха усмехается этой картине.

Нохэби берут эту партию со счетом двадцать четыре-двадцать шесть и победно отбивают друг другу «пять», стоя кругом всей командой.

— Вы только посмотрите на это, — с надрывом в голосе тянет Куроо, приземляясь на траву рядом с разморенными на солнце Фукуродани. Бокуто тут же наваливается на него со спины. — На их озаренные радостью рожи.

— Тебя это радует или нет? — уточняет Бокуто. Куроо интенсивно кивает головой, чуть не заезжая тому по носу затылком. Бокуто ойкает, скатывается с него, растягивается рядом на животе, подперев голову руками, и смотрит на всех снизу вверх круглыми глазами.

— Конечно, радует. Как ж тут не порадуешься. Аж солнце ярче светит от такой радости.

— Ага, а морщины у тебя на заднице не разглаживаются? — бросает ему проходящий мимо капитан Нохэби. Бокуто сдавленно смеется. Коноха прыскает себе в кулак и опускает глаза, но успевает заметить, как стрельнули в него взглядом. Куроо рядом хватается за сердце.

— Коноха, предатель! И ты тоже, хватит ржать. А ты, Дайшо-кун, — он наставляет указательный палец в спину капитана Нохэби, — иди куда шел!

Дайшо, который и не останавливался, оборачивается на него и приподнимает тонкую бровь. Лицо у него вообще очень подвижное, выразительное — и это при достаточно лаконичной мимике. Несмотря на индифферентное выражение и тонкие черты — во время игры оно передавало такую эмоциональную гамму, что Коноха до сих пор чувствует себя немного деревянным. Хотя, может, дело как раз было в тонких чертах и бледной коже. Те же брови, темные, не в пример бровям самого Конохи, смотрелись ярче, контрастнее — каждое движение было заметно, даже легкий изгиб.  
Он смотрит с выражением «ты серьезно?» секунд пять, Куроо смотрит на него в ответ. Коноха не выдерживает и беззвучно смеется на выдохе, опустив голову. Дайшо закатывает глаза:

— Три раза «ха», — говорит он Конохе с сарказмом.

Коноха удивленно моргает.

— «Ха»?

— Ха, — кивает Дайшо.

Диалог начинает терять конструктивность — если она вообще в нем была. Фоновым звуком Коноха слышит, как Бокуто тоже принимается перекидываться с Куроо этим «ха». Так что Коноха просто жмет плечами и улыбается:

— Ну «ха» так «ха». Могу даже пять раз.

— Пока что было как-раз три, — замечает Дайшо.

— «Ха-ха», — с полувопросительной интонацией дополняет Коноха. Теперь он произнес это проклятое «ха» пять раз за их диалог.

Капитан Нохэби ухмыляется, чуть приподнимая брови. Какие же у него все-таки подвижные брови. Коноха ухмыляется ему в ответ.

— А ты мне даже нравишься. Если исключить тот момент, с кем ты рядом сидишь. — Дайшо отворачивается и зарывается в свою сумку.

Команды Некомы и Фукуродани сгрудились на траве в перемешку, но Нохэби держатся как-то особняком, чуть в стороне, хотя и не выказывают никакой враждебности. Шутят, смеются. После «ха»-обмена Коноху начинает отпускать двоякое ощущение, хотя тот взгляд все никак не идет из головы.

— Чем это я ему нравлюсь? — спрашивает он больше в воздух, чем у кого-то, но Куроо отвлекается от Бокуто и отвечает, с задумчивым выражением на лице:

— У Дайшо свои понятия об этом, даже не вникай.

Коноха жмет плечами. Он и не собирался.

— Ух, ну, — Куроо, кряхтя, поднимается на ноги и запрокидывает голову к небу, глядя на солнце, которое начинает катиться к горизонту, — пора бы собираться.

— Точно. Сестра просила быть сегодня пораньше, — тянет местная каланча, Лев, — потеряла уже, наверно.

Коноха отводит взгляд.

Его-то точно никто не потерял.

Скажи он такое друзьям из команды, они наверняка не согласятся, но. Они с ним никогда не соглашаются, так что Коноха не спорит — мало ли.

Они с ним никогда не соглашаются, никогда не сходятся во мнениях и Коноха предпочитает оставить все так, как есть.

То, что забрали не его мяч — он понимает только когда получает этот самый мяч от Бокуто. Они на половине пути к их поселку, бредут по дороге через поля компанией из Фукуродани и Некомы под треск первых цикад.

— И потом я ему говорю, на, держи, почему я его несу, — Бокуто упирает мяч прямо в грудь Конохи и почти сразу же отпускает, принимаясь эмоционально размахивать руками, — говорю, что он не прав, потому что Райкер специально это все подстроил.

Коноха мяч едва не роняет, но успевает удержать, обхватив ладонями. Даже тактильно он чувствует, что что-то не так. Опуская взгляд, находит этому подтверждение — мяч действительно не его, хоть и той же марки. Несколько секунд он вспоминает, как его собственный улетел в посадки и… И они не пошли его доставать, да, а когда собирались, то уходили раньше Нохэби и Бокуто, видимо, взял не тот.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Акааши, подстроив шаг.

— Мяч перепутали. Мой там остался, — растерянно говорит Коноха и поднимает голову. — Куроо-кун!

Куроо оборачивается, прерывая разговор с Бокуто. Коноха нагоняет его и прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь сформулировать просьбу.

— Ты же общаешься с Нохэби, — больше утверждает, нежели спрашивает.

— Вроде того? С их капитаном, в основном, а что?

Коноха демонстрирует мяч.

— Перепутали. Мой остался у них. Сможешь поменять?

Куроо запускает пятерню в волосы и ерошит их.

— Слушай, я не смогу к ним в ближайшую неделю, мы же уезжаем в лагерь через пару дней, — он мнется, — но могу дать тебе номер.

Не то чтобы у него большой выбор в таком случае. Поэтому:

— Ладно, — кивает Коноха, — давай.

Куроо протягивает ему свой телефон с открытым контактом, когда они доходят до своего поселка и готовятся разойтись по разным улицам. Уже почти совсем темно. Коноха нашаривает свой собственный телефон в кармане и вбивает номер. У Куроо он подписан как «змея чрезвычайно подозрительная». Мысленно Коноха усмехается, и подписывает контакт у себя просто как «подозрительный».

С Сарукуем и Акааши они бредут в одном направлении почти до самого дома — дом Сарукуя чуть дальше, а Акааши сворачивает чуть раньше. Коноха где-то посередине между ними.

— Ну, — тянет он, пока они втроем бредут по узким улочкам мимо невысоких домиков, натыканных друг к другу так плотно, словно приросшие друг к другу, — как вам игра?

— Игра или соперники? — уточняет Сакуруй.

— И те, и те?

— Нормально, — говорит Акааши, — только рассеянные немного.

Рассеянные — не совсем то слово, которое использовал бы Коноха. Они были очень даже сосредоточены, но не на том, на чем нужно, по его мнению. Например, на том, чтобы запутать противника или сделать неожиданный сброс. Или еще что-то такое — неожиданное. Это хорошо, в этом есть своя тактика, но ей не прикроешь отсутствие пробивных атак, таких, какие проводит Бокуто.

К своему дому он подходит уже совсем затемно и машет Сарукую на прощание. Свет нигде не горит, это ожидаемо, но все равно неприятно. Где-то под ребрами тянет надежда, глупая и бесполезная. Он нашаривает ключи в кармане и отпирает дверь.

— Мам? — пробует позвать Коноха. — Акира?

Дом звенит пустотой. Он заходит и сбрасывает сумку возле обувной стойки. О ноги потирается пушистый бок. Коноха присаживается и чешет трехцветную кошку за ухом.

— Привет, Момо.

Сегодня среда, а значит — сегодня у мамы дополнительная смена.

Где Акира — он понятия не имеет. Он никогда не был особо близок с сестрой, а после того, как она поступила в колледж и начала пропадать сутками — они отдалились окончательно, вряд ли она даже трубку возьмет.

Он растерянно оглядывается, пока стягивает обувь, и проходит вглубь дома, не включая свет. Кошка следует за ним, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, до комнаты на втором этаже. Сидит на комоде, пока он запихивает спортивную сумку ногой под стол вместе с чужим мячом и достает свежие вещи. Коноха ей улыбается. Наклоняется ближе, позволяя потереться носом о свое лицо — Момо громко мурлычет, как маленький трактор, и мажет холодным носом по щекам и скулам.

— Соскучилась, да? — бормочет Коноха, пока чешет ее по шее и за ушами. — Я тоже.

Домой никто не возвращается ни пока он моется, ни пока готовит карри, ни часом позже, пока он лежит на диване в общей гостинной с кошкой на животе и смотрит в потолок — потолка не видно, только густая, непроглядная темнота. Сверху. За окнами. Везде.

У его отношений с друзьями было три константы — волейбол, советы обо всем на свете и совместные просмотры кино у Конохи, который эти просмотры никогда сам не инициировал.  
Просто так получалось.

В пятницу с утра Коми ему пишет:

**«ну что, соберемся сегодня?»**

Не совсем ему, а в общий чат команды, но адресовано ему. Коноха зевает до выступившей в уголках глаз влаги, чуть наклоняя голову вперед. Разминает шею, откладывает лопатку, которой ворошил яичницу с беконом на сковородке — она шкварчит и пузырится — и без особых раздумий отвечает:

**«конечно».**

Солнце едва-едва повисает на горизонте, небо светлое, полупрозрачное, как матовое голубое стекло.

Он чешет одну ногу другой, шатко балансируя, и наливает себе кофе в кружку с Джоном Уиком — он был первогодкой, когда вся волейбольная команда Фукуродани заболела франшизой, зацепив и его, Коноху. С тех пор поменять как-то не довелось, ну и ладно, он и не против.

**«снова к тебе? во сколько»**

**«к четырем?»**

**«супер»**

Коноха блокирует телефон и возвращается к яичнице, которая уже начинает подгорать. Сейчас восемь утра, до четырех у него совершенно нет дел, кроме стандартного распорядка дня — покорми кошку, полей цветы, которые надо полить, приготовь ужин. После этого остаются книги и компьютер.

Кино — это хорошо, во время учебы им было сложно собираться на просмотр фильмов, разве что по воскресеньям или совсем поздно в будние дни, но на летних каникулах, он надеется, подобного будет больше. Может, не только кино — настольные игры тоже подойдут. Или просто игры. Коноха вспоминает чужой мяч, с укором лежащий в углу комнаты и запихивает эту мысль подальше. В настольных играх главное — не доставать Монополию, особенно перед матчами. Плавали, знаем. После этого ни о какой слаженности и речи быть не может. Зато где-то в комнате валялась коробка Элиас, еще не вскрытая.

В общем, даже несмотря на то, что до официальных матчей — тренировочных или турнирных — им целые каникулы, Коноха предпочитает не рисковать.

Команду он встречает на пороге в шестнадцать-ноль-три, в полном составе.

Коноха подпирает плечом вход в гостинную, наблюдая за возней в небольшой квадратной прихожей, где все стараются быть культурными и попадать обувью строго на входной коврик, но как тут попадешь, если коврик двадцать на пятнадцать дюймов, и вмещает ровно четыре ноги из двадцати. Девочки-менеджеры тоже здесь и это неожиданно.

Юкиэ приветственно обнимает его за шею, приподнимаясь на носочках, Коноха аккуратно похлопывает ее по спине. Сузумеда жмется к противоположной стене в попытке стянуть обувь, улыбается ему, машет ладонью.

— Ну что, как ты тут? — спрашивает Юкиэ. — Все затворничаешь?

Коноха разводит руками, мол, как видишь, и увлекает ее в сторону кухни. Но на самом деле он не затворничает, нет, просто гулять в одиночестве — это не для него, а навязываться кому-то он не видит смысла. Акааши пробирается следом за ними с двумя шуршащими пакетами из ближайшего 7-eleven, сгрузив их на стол, он коротко жмет Конохе руку и указывает глазами на пакеты:

— Все как обычно.

Как обычно — это несколько литров содовой и снеков, купленных на общак, который он соскребают с команды, пока идут до Конохи. Он тянется к посудным ящикам. В гостиной комнате с телевизором уже что-то грохочет, Бокуто начинает сдавленно ойкать. Акааши спешит туда с мученическим выражением лица.

— Ака-а-а-а-аши, — доносится до Конохи. Юкиэ, примостившись на край столешницы, усмехается, — они говорят, что смотреть мы будем «Бешеных псов», но мы же уже смотрели «Бешеных псов»!

— Началось, — вздыхает он, — можно не торопиться, они пятнадцать минут будут выбирать фильм, а так как я не покупал новые диски, то и все тридцать.

— Они на флешке что-то принесли, — отвечает Юкиэ, накручивая прядь волос на палец.

— Что-то новенькое.

Из снеков сегодня соленые орешки да кукурузно-рисовые чипсы и Коноха совершенно по-детски радуется, как радовался травяным леденцам, которые приносила его мама с работы — креветочные палочки. Одна пачка — зато специально для него, Коноха это точно знает.

— Слушай, — она кусает губу. Коноха выдает вопросительное: «М», не поднимая глаз. — Бросай ты свою кафешку. Мой отец спрашивает о тебе, он все еще готов помочь и свести тебя с нужными людьми.

— Нужные — это какие?

— Которые помогут тебе самореализоваться, экзамены же на носу, а ты еще ничего не решил. Поработаешь у них, попробуешь себя.

Коноха поджимает губы.

— Мы же говорили об этом, не думаю, что это…

— …Хорошая идея, да, я помню, — заканчивает Юкиэ за него. — Ты недостаточно хорош или что-то в этом роде. Ладно, — со вздохом говорит она и запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в стену. — Ладно.

В гостиной все выглядят так, словно готовятся не к просмотру фильма, а к гражданской войне.

— Да потому что это хороший фильм! — возмущается Онага.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он хороший, если ты его не смотрел? — спрашивает Коми, скрещивая руки.

— Какая разница, — ноет Бокуто, — смотрел или нет, просто давайте посмотрим что-то новое.

Напряжение ослабевает, стоит мискам оказаться на кофейном столике. Юкиэ опускает рядом пару бутылок содовой и раздает затрещины Сарукую и Онаге, Вашио вовремя отодвигается.

— Что вы тут устроили? — интересуется она и стреляет глазами в Сузумеду, скромно пристроившуюся на дальнем краю дивана. Та неуловимо пожимает плечами.

Коноха вздыхает и падает прямо на пол, на ноги сокомандников, превращая все в возню с тычками.

— Вот стану я режиссером, — кряхтит Коми, выбираясь из-под Бокуто, — и сниму такой фильм, что никто ничего нового и смотреть не захочет.

— Ну-ну, — пихает его Сарукуй, — я бы посмотрел на то, как ты попробуешь.

— Вот и посмотришь, а те, кто собирается всю жизнь что-то чертить, лишаются права комментировать чужой выбор.

— Так здорово, что вы все уже выбрали, куда пойдете, — говорит Сузумеда, подключая флешку к DVD-проигрывателю, пока споры не возобновились.

Коноха молчит, когда все третьегодки наперебой начинают обсуждать плюсы и минусы выбора. Смотрят они в итоге «Паранормальное явление», поплотнее завесив окна шторами, и — лучше бы это были «Бешеные псы».

Спать он ложится со включенным светом. Чужой мяч источает осуждение, выглядывая круглым матовым боком из-за сумки. Его собственный мяч никто не спешит вернуть ему, так что, может, и ладно? Одной марки же. А там, может, пересекутся еще.

Засыпает Коноха только к полуночи, перебирая воспоминания, связанные с волейболом и тем самым мячом.

***

Не то чтобы Дайшо никогда не считал себя особенным, просто не таким — _Особенным._ Не в понимании его родителей и родственников.

«Светлая голова, — говорили ему, — большое будущее».

Чушь.

«Большое будущее» — еще и таким же _особенным_ тоном, каким говорят о лошади-фаворите на скачках или о самом лучшем щенке из помета.

Посмотрите-ка, что мы родили! Посмотрите-ка, что у нас есть!

Отвратительно.

Щенком он, конечно, не был, и выбора у его родителей тоже — не было, чтобы определить лучшего или худшего, поэтому Дайшо был «лучшим» по умолчанию.

Но хотелось бы сказать вот что — лучшим он не был и быть не собирался.

Поэтому когда его мать говорит:

— Госпожа Мика придет к нам во вторник. Вместе с Ямакой-чан.

Дайшо даже не вытягивает наушник, а просто ставит музыку на паузу, когда инертно отвечает:

— Ясно. Передавай привет.

— Мы бы хотели, — она покусывает нижнюю губу. Дайшо свою кусает точно так же, когда подбирает слова, — чтобы ты присутствовал, Сугуру.

Он поднимает взгляд от телефона, в котором Хироо пишет ему:

**«последняя моделька была супер, как у тебя это получается?»**

И да, Дайшо предпочел бы вернуться к разговору о модельках для склеивания, чем вот это вот все.

— Зачем?

Их разговор похож на тычки — еще не спортивными шпагами, но уже вполне себе такими зубочистками. И проходит он каждый раз по одному и тому же сценарию.

— Они соскучились, и мы хотели собраться семьями.

— Госпожа Мика обычно не особо мне рада.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — осуждающе говорит ему мать.

Дайшо не преувеличивает, Дайшо _преуменьшает_. Госпожа Мика терпеть его не может лет с пяти, когда он случайно разбил какую-то вазу и предпочитает не видеть, по крайней мере, в своем доме. Ее лицо всегда каменеет, когда Мика-младшая приглашает его в гости. Дайшо умеет быть хорошим, умеет быть любым, если на то пошло — безукоризненная вежливость не исключение. Госпоже Мике даже придраться не к чему, если он этого не хочет. И все это, конечно, временами очень весело, но…

— Я не хочу идти, у меня дела, — упрямо стоит на своем он.

— Какие? — Мать присаживается на диван и кладет руку ему на колено. — Опять будешь болтаться по улицам? Тебе это не поможет в жизни, пора уже браться за ум.

— А как мне в этом поможет встреча с госпожой Микой?

— Она может помочь тебе. Сделай это ради нас, — просит она.

Захлопнув дверь своей комнаты, он бросает телефон на кровать и сам падает следом. «Ради нас» — откровенно хреновый аргумент из той же оперы, что и «сам дурак», который почему-то работает. Дайшо хотел бы, чтобы не работал, правда, хотел бы — но что он мог сказать? Устроить драму «а что вы сделали ради меня»? Он и сам знает, что — все.

Телефон вибрирует и Дайшо отвечает на звонок не глядя.

— Слушаю, — бросает сквозь сжатые зубы. В телефоне что-то шуршит. Дайшо отстраняет его от уха и только тогда замечает, что номер незнакомый. — Говорите, — почти шипит он, совершенно не настроенный на глупости.

— Дайшо-кун? — спрашивает смутно знакомый голос. — Я… Мне дал номер Куроо-кун, я по поводу…

— Мяча, да, — заканчивает Дайшо, перебивая. Куроо предупреждал его, чтобы он ждал звонка, правда он не рассчитывал, что ждать придется несколько дней. — В Фукуродани не учат не трогать чужие вещи?

— Извини, — искренность прямо-таки звенит в каждом слоге настолько, что Дайшо морщится, — это вышло случайно, наш мяч улетел в посадки, подбирал не я, и отдали мне его не сразу.

— Мало того, что не учат не трогать чужое, так и следить за своим — тоже?

Голос в телефоне тушуется, повисает тишина секунд на пять. Дайшо раздраженно смотрит в потолок и ждет.

— Я просто… хочу забрать свой мяч, ладно? — неуверенно произносит голос. — И вернуть тебе твой, но я, наверно, не вовремя звоню?

Дайшо переворачивается на живот, рассеянно оглядывается и трет переносицу. Собеседник послушно дожидается его ответа.

— Какой твой номер? — спрашивает Дайшо, наконец.

— Что?

— Номер. В волейболе, когда мы играли.

— А, — это «а» выражает весь спектр недоумения от «зачем тебе» до «причем тут это», — седьмой.

У Дайшо перед глазами рисуется какой-то набор символов — белая майка с черной семеркой, растрепанные русые волосы, чуть настороженный прищур глаз через сетку — а потом уже они складываются в единый образ:

— А, — теперь «а» сквозит пониманием. Дайшо был не прав, начиная капать ядом с первых же оборотов, он знает это. Знает, но отмотать уже ничего не может. — Я хотел позвонить по поводу мяча раньше, но этот кретин, Куроо, в смысле, не дал мне твой номер. Коноха-кун, верно?

— Да, верно, — напряжение в чужом голосе начинает ослабевать. — Так что насчет встречи? В воскресенье, может? Я буду свободен вечером.

— Не получится, вечером я буду занят. — Он качает ногой в воздухе, прикидывая время. — Часов с шести занят, а до этого свободен.

Коноха молчит, а потом неуверенно предлагает:

— Если ты сможешь доехать к нам, то у меня часовой перерыв на работе с трех часов. Denny’s, это ближе к центру.

С трех часов — это вполне подходит, так что Дайшо кивает сам себе. У него есть велосипед, так что дорога не станет большой проблемой, полчаса туда — забрать мяч — и как раз вернуться обратно.

— Окей, это подходит, — снова кивает он.

— Класс! — Радуется на том конце провода Коноха. — Спасибо, что согласился! Я скину тебе адрес по СМС?

Дайшо согласно мычит, а потом, неожиданно для себя, спрашивает, прокручивая в голове недавний разговор с матерью:

— А что насчет сегодня?

***

— А что насчет сегодня?

Этот вопрос выбивает Коноху из колеи. Он сидит на кухне маленького кафе, посетителей мало — только две группки подростков чуть младше самого Конохи или, может, ровесники.

Насчет сегодня — суббота, пять часов вечера.

— Не выйдет, — говорит он, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. — У меня сегодня двойная смена, перерыва не предвидится.

Может, оно и к лучшему — Коноха сегодня не готов ко всякого рода социальным взаимодействиям с незнакомыми людьми. С самого утра день как-то не задался: проблема с кофемашиной, из-за чего очередь встала, он пролил на себя сладкий соус термоядерного зеленого цвета и теперь сверкал не самым симпатичным пятном, по форме похожим на голову Микки Мауса, еще и не выспался — и вдобавок к пятну сверкал глубокими лиловыми синяками. Не высыпался он вообще часто и очень жалел об этом по утрам, глядя на себя в зеркало. Нескладный, даже некрасивый, с простыми, грубоватыми чертами, похожий на белую ворону среди своих сверстников, еще и… все это. По сравнению с Дайшо, которого будто по линейке чертили, он еще больше чувствовал бы себя похожим на картошку. Неопрятную картошку.

Коноха вздыхает и пытается пригладить волосы, хотя лучше бы отстирывал футболку — но переодеться не во что, так бы, конечно, отстирал.

Дайшо гудит ему: «Ладно» слегка разочарованным — или Конохе это только кажется? — тоном и прощается.

Конохе вообще много кажется — сам он так не думает, но это то, что ему говорят друзья и со стороны, наверно, виднее.

Вечером, вернувшись домой, он основательно приводит себя в порядок, долго подбирает одежду на следующий день и чуть не ссорится с сестрой, которой тоже нужна была ванная комната.

— Как-будто на свидание собираешься, — ворчит она, оттирая его плечом от зеркала в ванной.

— Что ты несешь? — Коноха закатывает глаза, закручивает пузырек с календулой и тянется к зубной щетке. — С каких пор желание выглядеть нормально подразумевает под собой что-то такое?

Она жмет плечами. Эта черта ей досталась от матери — черта, или отношение к нему, к Конохе. Они иногда задают ему вопросы о жизни, но никогда не развивают тему и не дослушивают его до конца, вот так вот пожимая плечами.

Они с Акирой похожи как две капли воды, только волосы у нее потемнее и ниже она почти на голову. Коноха завидует. Нет, не низкому росту, конечно. Все черты, что делают Коноху несуразным — они же делают его сестру настоящей красавицей. Округлое лицо с мягкими чертами и скосами, чуть приплюснутый нос, тонкие приподнятые брови и миндалевидные глаза с тяжелым веком, — на ней это смотрелось органично. На нем — придавало вид всегда слегка растерянный и сонный.

А утром он тщательно пакует мяч в три пакета, три раза переодевает рубашку, берет сменную и тридцать минут крутится у зеркала, снова вызывая смешки у сестры.

День жаркий и долгий, к счастью, обходится без эксцессов любого калибра, пятен любых форм и прочих неприятных вещей. Без восьми три Дайшо ему пишет:

**«подъезжаю».**

Подъезжает на велосипеде, хотя Коноха ожидает хотя бы какой-нибудь скутер. Воображение живо рисует ему эту картину, а еще туннель в чужом ухе и кожаную куртку. Такую, темно-зеленую.

Из темно-зеленого на Дайшо только штаны, ветровка — черная, футболка под ней — белая. Контрастно, специфично. Дайшо это так сильно преображает по сравнению с тем, как он выглядел на площадке и идет настолько хорошо, что Коноха чуть не проливает кофе мимо кружки. Посетитель — девица с двумя хвостиками и кривоватыми зубами, которая никак не может перестать Конохе улыбаться — стучит накрашенным ногтем по столешнице и ждет заказ. Отдав ей кофе и рассчитав, Коноха стягивает с себя передник и выдыхает. Берет мяч из-под прилавка, прижимая к себе локтем, подхватывает два молочных коктейля и сообщает на кухню, что ушел на перерыв. Его семпай поднимается с недовольным видом и идет подменять, хотя была бы нужда. В кафе снова пусто. Ну, не считая зашедшего Дайшо.

Несмотря на то, что живет Дайшо в меньшем поселке, чем конкретно вот этот вот, в котором они находятся сейчас, выглядеть он умудряется гораздо более по-городскому, в отличии от Конохи в бежевых джинсах и неброской серо-желтой рубашке без рукавов.

Он пытается приветственно помахать Дайшо рукой — то есть, правильнее сказать, коктейлем — но быстро отказывается от этой идеи, едва не растеряв все добро, включая мяч и свою честь. Дайшо делает два шага и тормозит, приподнимая бровь уже знакомым жестом.

— Сюда, пойдем, — бормочет Коноха, направляясь к дальнему столику, который почти не видно от входа. — Привет.

— Привет, — отвечает ему Дайшо с насмешливыми нотками в голосе.

Коноха осторожно сгружает все на стол, падает на стул, вытягивая ноги, укладывает завернутый в слои полиэтилена мяч себе на колени, не уверенный, насколько тактично будет сразу пихать его, и подталкивает коктейль ближе к Дайшо. Дайшо аккуратно опускается напротив, прищуриваясь.

— За счет заведения или вроде того, — чуть смущенно поясняет он. Дайшо кивает и обхватывает пластиковый стаканчик руками.

Пару минут они молчат. Коноха успевает накрутить себя и пожалеть, что вообще навязал эти посиделки — а вдруг отвлек от чего-то важного. Он украдкой рассматривает сидящего напротив — короткие кожаные перчатки навевают еще больше мыслей о кожаной куртке и мотоцикле, чуть вытянутые ногти со светлыми лунками, бледная ровная кожа. Дайшо выглядит так, словно проходил мимо и «ладно, так и быть, посижу тут немного». Хотя на площадке он представлялся совсем не таким.

— Что? — спрашивает он в ответ на бросаемые взгляды.

— Ничего, — качает головой Коноха, — извини. Просто… мы так и не познакомились нормально и я видел тебя только по ту сторону сетки до этого, — улыбается, — но это можно исправить. Коноха Акинори.

— Сугуру Дайшо.

При конструктивном — Коноха вспоминает неконструктивное «ха»-перекидывание — диалоге интонации у Дайшо оказываются скрипучими и вкрадчивыми, голос с ровным высоким тембром. Только взгляд такой же внимательный и острый, как скальпель.

— Итак, Коноха-кун. Если в Фукуродани не учат следить за вещами. — Сейчас это не звучит обидно, сейчас это подначивающе. Конохе даже нравится и он заинтересованно вскидывает голову. — То чему там тогда учат?

Вопрос заводит в тупик.

— Тому же… чему и везде, я думаю? — Он пожимает плечами, но потом спохватывается, ловя на себе потяжелевший взгляд. — Или ты о волейболе?

— О нем, — кивает Дайшо. — Я слышал, что у вас там достаточно серьезно. И с тренером что-то.

— Ну, да. — Коноха наклоняет голову и призадумывается. — С тренером все нормально, просто он по здоровью резко ушел в отставку, а новый еще не приехал. Но скоро должен. А пока нет тренера, то и в зал нас не пускают, только когда куратор может присмотреть. Но это редко бывает. Да и вывозить нас никуда не вывозит. Вот сейчас тренировочный лагерь, Некома поехали, мы — нет.

Он поднимает взгляд на Дайшо. Тот спокойно и внимательно на него смотрит, слушая. Коноха продолжает, машинально складывая из салфетки журавлика:

— В общем, наверно, у нас все посерьезнее, чем у Некомы, и в Токио часто ездим на тренировочные матчи, и тут играли раньше помимо официальных — с Убугавой, если слышал — но они теперь играют с Шинзен, так что… поэтому мы к вам и завалились, как Куроо-кун позвал.

Коноха улыбается. В большой компании своих сокомандников он редко говорил, чаще слушал, да и там так получалось, что все обо всех знали — играли же вместе. А тут его слушают. Интересуются.

— У вас… сильная команда, — говорит Дайшо будто бы слегка нехотя или будто бы слегка не о Фукуродани, а так, о чем-то эфемерном, пространном.

— У вас тоже, — откликается Коноха и он совершенно искренен. — С нами бывает сложно, в основном из-за Бокуто и его пушечных ударов, — усмехается, — но вы справились просто отлично. Все были удивлены.

Дайшо смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, которые бросают размытые тени на скулы. Коноха ерзает и крутит головой. В кафе заходит парочка и усаживается за пару столов от них.

— Ты всегда носишь перчатки? — спрашивает, указывая головой на чужие руки. Дайшо опускает взгляд и рассматривает их так, словно понятия не имеет, почему они вообще на него надеты.

— Это подарок. От отца, — отвечает он после заминки.

— Мой отец уехал на заработки в Токио, командировка и все такое. Шесть лет как командировка, раз в год приезжает если — то хорошо, — рассказывает Коноха и коротко ухмыляется одним уголком рта. Он уже привык, так что может говорить об этом спокойно, но Дайшо явно начинает чувствовать себя неуютно, судя по его изменившемуся выражению лица, так что Коноха машет ладонью. — Все в порядке! Я тебя не отвлекаю? — уточняет он.

Дайшо бросает взгляд на наручные часы и качает головой:

— Нет, все нормально. Единственное, что меня отвлекает, это необходимость ехать домой, потому что у нас сегодня семейные посиделки.

— Ты не любитель? — удивленно спрашивает Коноха.

— Не особо. — Выражение лица у Дайшо скисает, когда он задумывается, видимо, об этих самых посиделках. — Но приезжает одна женщина, она медик, родители хотят, чтобы я с ней пообщался.

— Завидую, — тянет слегка рассеянно, — я бы тоже хотел… что-то в этой сфере, ты знаешь.

И тут же осаживает себя, замолкая на полуслове. Дайшо стреляет в него глазами. Зелеными, замечает Коноха. Почти малахитовыми.

— На кого ты собираешься поступать?

— Я не… — Коноха хмурится. — Я не знаю. Не решил еще.

— Почему тогда не «эта сфера»? Если, ты говоришь, что хотел бы.

Не самая приятная тема, но говорить кому-то, кто слушает и кого ты не знаешь — встретились один раз, подумаешь — легче:

— Не думаю, что я справлюсь. В третьем классе нет углубленных предметов, а в «этой сфере» нужна химия. С химией у меня… _ну, не очень._ — Последнее «не очень» он выделяет той интонацией, которой говорят о каком-то большом секрете. — Мама говорит мне, что нельзя тратить жизнь на что-то, что мне не интересно и не сделает меня счастливым, но я, вроде как, не знаю, _что сделает?_ Я бы хотел попробовать, но не уверен, что это мое, поэтому не думаю, что это рационально, — заканчивает он.

Дайшо хмурится, но не отвечает на это, покачивая головой.

Домой Коноха возвращается в приподнятом настроении, что не остается незамеченным — и мать, и сестра, смотрят на него с дивана.

— Ну, — спрашивает сестра, откинув волосы за спину, — как прошло твое свидание?

Он едва удерживается, чтобы не кинуть в нее мячом. Чужим.

***

Коноха странный.

Дайшо думает об этом, когда выходит из Denny’s, провожаемый долгим взглядом в спину.

Дайшо думает об этом, когда едет домой, петляя между улочек.

Дайшо думает об этом, когда мать отчитывает его за опоздание, на что он только закатывает глаза и идет раздеваться, игнорируя вопрос «где ты был?». Его не останавливают.

Коноха странный — это… интересно.

Там, на поле, он казался достаточно обыкновенным. При более близком знакомстве Дайшо даже не может выразить то, что думает. Коноха на самом деле его раздражает — это такое электрическое чувство, похожее на покалывание по венам и свербение где-то в глотке. Это не то раздражение, какое вызывает неприятный человек, скорее — непонятный.

В Конохе ему многое непонятно — например, удивление по поводу того, что Дайшо не горит желанием проводить время со взрослыми. Или то, как он поник, когда речь зашла о профессии. Может, и не твое. Но рационально ли ничего не делать, вместо того, чтобы делать хоть что-то и ошибаться?

Коноха казался ему достаточно умным, судя по его поведению на площадке — почему он тогда сомневается?

Коноха странный — это то, что занимает его куда больше яки-собы в собственной тарелке. Он уныло тычет в нее палочками и ворошит кусочки мяса и овощей.

Мика напротив смотрит на него, как будто хочет сообщить какой-то страшный диагноз — делает печальные глаза, опускает уголки губ и подбородок. Он почти наяву слышит, как она открывает рот — все присутствующие оборачиваются на нее и замирают — и говорит что-то вроде «судьба не щадит даже молодых».

Проблема в том, что как раз молодых она в основном и не щадит.

Но Мика молчит, присутствующие не оборачиваются — ни на нее, ни на самого Дайшо — так что он полностью предоставлен себе и своим мыслям.

Коноха немного дерганный — и похож на лабрадора. С этими его веснушками на скулах, еле заметными, но Дайшо внимательный. С ресницами, закрученными почти как у куклы. Ресницы тоже светлые, бледные — контрастирующие с глазами, почти черными в неярком освещении кафе, не видно ни лимбальных колец, ни зрачка, если не приглядываться. Пахнет от него чем-то горьким, травяным и оседающим на кончике языка меловой крошкой.

— Что скажешь, Сугуру? — обращается к нему отец.

Дайшо растерянно смотрит на него:

— Что? Я прослушал.

Его тетя, сидящая рядом, начинает охать. Мать со вздохом повторяет:

— Я говорю, что твои баллы по естественным наукам оказались самыми высокими в классе.

— И что?

— И тебе будет несложно сдать экзамены, чтобы получить финансирование.

Дайшо хмурится и чуть заметно ежится под взглядами. Сегодня тут собрались почти все его родственники, кто могли — и по материнской линии, и по отцовской. Ну, еще госпожа Мика.

— Наверно, — в итоге говорит он осторожно.

— Постарайся, — кивает ему отец.

— Госпожа Мика любезно согласилась дать тебе несколько советов и помочь с подготовкой, — качает головой мать, — а ты все в облаках витаешь. Сказал бы «спасибо».

Дайшо бормочет короткую благодарность и замолкает, опуская взгляд обратно в тарелку. Разговоры за столом возобновляются. Мика пихает его ногой под столом и ободряюще улыбается. Сбежать ему удается только через сорок минут, когда все уже начинают разбредаться по дому в ожидании десерта. Дайшо выскальзывает и скрывается у себя в комнате.

Во вторник к нему под окна является Куроо — отвратительно-счастливый и более загоревший, вернувшийся из тренировочного лагеря — собственной персоной и вытаскивает из дома.

— Давай, давай, — подгоняет он Дайшо, пихая в спину ладонями, — а то совсем тут усохнешь. И мяч прихвати.

С Куроо они просто бредут по улицам. Небо чистое, без единого облачка — линии электропередач черными росчерками выделяются на нем. Пахнет скошенной травой.

— Ну, — начинает Куроо издалека, — я недавно говорил с Микой.

— Вы встречаетесь, — косится на него Дайшо и намеков понимать не планирует. — Вы трещите целыми сутками напролет обо всем, завязывай с этими своими расшаркиваниями. Чем она тебя опять загрузила «недавно»?

— Она хочет как лучше, — отмахивается Куроо. — Опять тебя предки прессуют?

— А они прекращали, чтобы «опять»?

Куроо жмет плечами:

— Мне откуда знать, из тебя же все клещами тащить приходится.

Но это не совсем так. Из него ничего не надо тащить, и дело не в том, что Куроо друг ему или не друг — просто Дайшо определил, как константу, что его мнение и проблемы важны только ему, и со временем приучил себя к тому, чтобы перестать нуждаться в том, кто его выслушает и поддержит. Он и сам себе прекрасный друг и поддержка. Даже размышляя вслух, или бросая какие-то комментарии, по большей части нему не нужны ни слушатели, ни реакция.

А уж от чужих ожиданий он вообще предпочитал отгораживаться. Только родителям было на это плевать.

— А с Конохой ты встретился?

— Встретился, — кивает Дайшо.

— И как тебе?

— Кто?

Куроо смотрит на него, как на идиота.

— Коноха.

— Почему он должен быть мне «как-то»? — опешивает Дайшо. — Мы встретились. Мы разошлись.

— А на тренировке ты прям сжигал его взглядом, он точно тебе «как-то», — пихается локтем Куроо.

— Зачем тогда спрашиваешь, раз уже все надумал себе? — Дайшо пихает его в ответ. Куроо жмет плечами.

— Чтобы уточнить. Мячами-то вы обменялись?

Дайшо опускает глаза, шаркая кедами по асфальту.

— Нет.

Не обменялись и даже не списались по этому поводу. Куроо хмыкает и меняет тему:

— Хочешь пойти с нами погулять завтра? Можешь взять кого-нибудь из Нохэби.

Никто из Нохэби браться не хочет, поэтому на следующий день Дайшо идет один. Это мерзопакостно, в компании своих ему было бы гораздо комфортнее, но из двух — точнее из трех — зол — гулять одному, сидеть дома с родителями и тащиться в малознакомую компанию — он выбирает меньшее.

Вообще дорога достаточно живописная, хоть и однообразная — посадки, поля, небо. По темну тут всегда хорошо видно звездное крошево, по светлу — полевые цветы. Поселок вдали на горизонте — как будто миниатюра из стеклянного сувенирного шара.

Куроо с компанией встречают его прямо на окраине. Дайшо издалека их замечает, толпа подростков — шесть человек — мнутся возле какого-то сарая.

Коноха среди них. Он начинает несмело улыбаться Дайшо, когда тот приближается.

— Хэй! — гудит Куроо, хлопая его по плечу. — Явился-таки.

Коноха тянет ему руку для пожатия первым, остальные после него.

Остальные относятся к нему более настороженно и приветствуют достаточно скупо — оно и понятно — кивками или короткими взмахами ладони. Приди кто-то из другой команды к Нохэби, в не игры, те встретили бы чужаков еще менее радушно.

По три человека от Фукуродани и Некомы — с некомовцами: Яку и Кенма — Дайшо относительно знаком, а троих чужих можно пережить, так что он расслабляется.

Коноха бросает на него вопросительные взгляды, но Дайшо мотает головой и поднимает руки ладонями вверх.

— Торопился. Забыл. — И это чистая правда. Он слишком спешил из дома и о том, что нужно было захватить с собой мяч, вспомнил только на середине пути.

Он не знает, чего ожидал от этой прогулки, когда шел сюда, но точно не того, что они добредут до ближайшей детской площадки и оккупируют ее. Коноха, похожий на какую-то птицу, сидит на самом верху игровой горки и болтает ногами. Ветер развевает его волосы и футболку.

Такая инфантильная картина.

Дайшо фыркает.

Картину эту он тянется сфотографировать — сует руку в карман ветровки, обхватывает корпус телефона.

— Коноха! — окликает того Бокуто. — Мы тут поспорили, что в детстве ты мечтал стать ветеринаром.

— Мы не спорили, — тихо вздыхает рядом с ним связующий Фукуродани.

Дайшо так и замирает. Мысленно цыкает сам на себя и оставляет телефон в покое, переводя взгляд на Коноху.

— Чего-о-о? — тянет тот, свешиваясь с края горки, того и гляди навернется. — С чего такие споры?

— Мы у тебя дома три энциклопедии про болезни животных видели.

— Так и причем тут мое детство? — посмеивается Коноха и кидается в них какой-то веточкой. — И это не я хотел, а у меня мама ветеринар.

— А ты не хотел? — присоединяется к разговору Куроо. Коноха отрицательно мотает головой.

— У меня бы рука не поднялась резать что-то живое. Ну, вы поняли. — Все взгляды приклеиваются к Конохе. — А вот что-то такое… неживое. Может, лабораторное дело, да-а-а, — тянет он и замолкает.

— Там тоже придется резать, пока учишься, — влезает Дайшо, прислоняясь спиной к рамке качелей.

Коноха жмет плечами.

— А ты, Акааши? — начинает докапываться Бокуто Котаро до связующего Фукуродани.

— В детстве? — уточняет. Бокуто энергично кивает. — Пикачу.

— Ты… что? Быть Пикачу?

Куроо хватается за живот, сгибаясь пополам с громким «ха!». Тот безразлично разводит руками.

На связующего — на Акааши — Дайшо смотрит с одобрением. Запомнил его еще с совместной игры. И не только он — в их команде, пока они разбредались по домам, именно связующий Фукуродани был самой обсуждаемой темой.

— Сам-то, — Яку пихает Куроо в спину и передразнивает, — «хочу быть черепашкой-ниндзя».

— Рафаэль крут! — Куроо толкается в ответ и трет глаза. — Ты вообще хотел убивать зомби, жестокий ребенок, мол, а вот в будущем…

— Кто знал, что несет нам далекое темное будущее, — прерывает его Яку.

— Тогда давайте поговорим о ближайшем.

— И ближайшее тоже, — вклинивается Дайшо. — Прямо сейчас на нас может упасть метеорит, умник, и толку от этих разговоров. Больше тем других, что ли, нет?

— Ага, а в нем окажется штамп вируса, из-за которого случится нашествие зомби и все такое.

Остальные смеются, Яку дуется, становясь похожим на взъерошенного воробья, Дайшо скрещивает руки на груди.

Тему они меняют, переключаясь сначала на видеоигры, потом на волейбол. Дайшо держится в стороне — не он один, Кенма за все время сказал три предложения и теперь пялится в экран — ему привычнее гулять в меньших компаниях или, хотя бы, в хорошо знакомых ему — таких, как его собственная команда. Из присутствующих он хорошо знает только Куроо, но тот предпочитает уделять внимание капитану Фукуродани. Тем не менее, счет времени он целиком и полностью теряет, когда они выдвигаются с площадки бродить толпой по улицам, и только когда солнце почти падает за горизонт, из-за чего приходится щуриться, чтобы разглядеть лица, он спохватывается:

— Отвратительно. — Куроо и Коноха оборачиваются на него. — Время, — поясняет. — Мне еще идти черт знает сколько.

— Проводить? — предлагает Куроо.

Дайшо даже забывает огрызнуться на это предложение, прикидывая в голове, что его ждет дома и только мотает головой.

Наверняка ничего хорошего. Когда он задержался в прошлый раз, то был наказан целую неделю.

Он озирается, вспоминая, по какому пути они сюда пришли и уже делает несколько спешных шагов как его окликают:

— Эй! — На плечо ложится ладонь. — Подожди.

Это Коноха, но Куроо тоже шагает к ним, бросая через плечо остальным:

— Я напишу СМС. — А потом обращается к замершему Дайшо: — Пошли уже.

Дайшо прищуривается.

— И без тебя дойду, мамуля.

— Ага. Видел бы ты свою рожу, — Куроо и бровью не ведет. — Будто в лесу очутился.

— А мне просто в ту же сторону домой, — сообщает Коноха, подстраиваясь под шаг с другой стороны. — Я думал…

И замолкает. Дайшо так и не узнает, что он там думал — да это и не важно. Он погружается в свои собственные мысли, пока они идут до большой дороги. Там они прощаются.

— Точно не надо… — Куроо машет рукой в попытке выразиться без слов.

Дайшо понимает его и мотает головой.

— Порядок.

До своего поселка он доходит, когда окончательно темнеет и последнюю треть дороги он бредет в кромешной темноте, подсвечивая себе путь телефоном. Он опаздывает на, без малого, полтора часа, с учетом дороги. Хотя, возможно, его родители еще не вернулись домой или не заметили его отсутствия и у него есть все шансы проскользнуть незамеченным — на телефон пока не пришло ни одного звонка или СМС, что совсем на его родителей не похоже, обычно мать начинает трезвонить, стоит ему задержаться на десять минут. Или, возможно, они просто решили дать ему больше свободы и он зря себя накручивает, в конце концов, ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать, хоть и недавно.

На деле все оказывается хуже.

Свет горит на всем первом этаже дома. Когда Дайшо открывает входную дверь, ему сразу же прилетает:

— Где ты был?

Отца нигде не видно, но мать сидит на диване, глядя в телевизор. Голос у нее тихий и тревожно звенящий на гласных. Она сложила руки на коленях и одернула мягкую, домашнюю юбку, расправляя на коленях. Дайшо облизывает губы и небрежно стягивает кеды, наступая носками на пятки.

— Извини.

— Где ты был? — настаивает она, поднимая на него взгляд.

Дайшо ежится.

— Гулял. С Куроо.

— Почему не позвонил?

— Не уследил за временем.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

— Извини, — повторяет он.

— Ты не можешь просто говорить «извини» и продолжать делать то, что ты хочешь делать. Дай мне договорить! — Она повышает голос и поднимает одну ладонь, останавливая его, когда он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. — Уже совсем скоро начнется второй семестр, ты в выпускном классе, тебе скоро сдавать экзамены и поступать. А ты все никак не можешь даже домой вовремя приходить. Никак не настроишься на собственное будущее. Что за отношение к собственной жизни такое?

— Не похоже, что она моя собственная, — бросает он.

Мать поджимает губы и молча указывает рукой в сторону лестницы, намекая, что разговор закончен.

Дайшо сглатывает, чувствуя облегчение, прокатившееся от макушки до самых пяток и сбегает в свою комнату.

Он падает на кровать спиной и вытягивает руки вверх.

Конфликты между ним и его родителями начались не так давно, лет с пятнадцати — в полной мере начали разворачиваться в последний год. До этого они не ощущались так остро, хотя, если задуматься, тогда он просто не придавал им такого значения.

Телефон коротко вибрирует у Дайшо на животе. Он подбирает его и снимает блокировку.

 **«все в порядке? с дорогой»** — пишет ему Коноха

Дайшо скорее ожидал бы СМС от Куроо, чем от Конохи, в конце концов, они почти не знакомы, чтобы спрашивать, нормально ли он добрался. Он задумчиво царапает ногтем боковую сторону телефона, поддевая кнопку громкости, и все-таки решает ответить:

**«да?»**

**«отлично :)»** — приходит ответ.

Смайлик нелепый и раздражающий. Отвратительно. Дайшо ухмыляется и печатает:

 **«когда-нибудь мы обменяемся мячами, в конце концов»,** — он жмет кнопку отправки и прилипает взглядом к экрану.

 **«еще чуть-чуть и я буду думать, что вселенная на что-то намекает»** — И сразу за этим второе сообщение: — **«надо это исправить, пока я не надумал ничего лишнего. только когда?».**

Дайшо болтает ногами в воздухе, свесив их с края кровати. Думать он будет, надо же. Пока что Вселенная, по мнению Дайшо, намекает только на то, что надо быть внимательнее. Уже глубокий вечер, и Коноха, наверняка, тоже сидит сейчас дома — в своей комнате или гостиной, а может, на кухне. Сам Дайшо раньше часто предпочитал именно кухню, заваривая чай в большой кружке и поглядывая в телевизор, перед которым устраивались его родители, подслушивая их разговоры — мысленно он даже пытался им отвечать, но на деле никогда не вмешивался. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на часы в углу экрана — 20:21. С другой стороны, Коноха не выглядел сильно обеспокоенным временем, когда порывался вместе с Куроо дойти до поселка Дайшо, даже не посмотрел на телефон ни разу, а, зная самого Куроо, который мог шататься по улицам до ночи, Дайшо не удивится и тому, что они еще гуляют.

Пожевав губу, он отвечает:

**«что насчет еще одного матча? мы вас точно уделаем»**

***

Мячами они обмениваются, как только видят друг друга на площадке. Дайшо с командой приходят позже Фукуродани и Некомы, поэтому от своей толпы Коноха отделяется, сопровождаемый множеством взглядов — на которые не обращает внимания.

— Ну что, — улыбается он, когда подходит, чуть склонив голову набок. Дайшо делает шаг вперед, к нему навстречу, цепляется взглядом за ямочки на щеках и не сразу вникает в суть диалога, — наконец-то сделка века будет совершена?

Давит в себе порыв тряхнуть головой.

— Не доверяй этим кошакам ничего ценнее сорняков, — фыркает, — и проблем не будет.

— То же самое мне говорили о тебе.

— Конечно, больше-то им сказать нечего, кроме как клеветать.

— Это должно работать в обе стороны, ты тоже на них… клевещешь, — Коноха смеется на выдохе и прижимает свой мяч к груди, обхватывая руками, как плюшевую игрушку.

— Ничего не знаю, я констатирую факты.

Коноха улыбается ему ярче и приподнимает брови, мол, «да что ты говоришь», но вслух ничего ответить не успевает — влезает Куроо:

— Долго вы там еще со своими сяськами-масяськами? Мы как бы тоже тут.

Дайшо цыкает, переводя на него взгляд и прищуривается:

— Засуди нас теперь.

Куроо разворачивается всем корпусом, упираясь ладонями в бедра.

— То есть «масяськи» ты не отрицаешь?

— То есть не вижу смысла вообще что-то тебе объяснять, — отвечает Дайшо, понижая голос на полтона.

— То есть…

— То есть, — вступает в разговор Коноха. Все внимание переключается на него, — Куроо-кун, зависть — плохое чувство. Давайте играть уже.

Дайшо требуется моргнуть несколько раз, то бы оценить произошедшее в полной мере. Кто-то из Нохэби тихо усмехается за его спиной, из Некомы — бубнит сдавленное «спелись».

Куроо пихает проходящего мимо него Коноху плечом, но тот только отмахивается, продолжая улыбаться.

По жеребьевке первыми играть выпадает Некоме с Нохэби, затем победитель играет с Фукуродани.

Дайшо вздыхает и настраивается на игру, выбрасывая из головы лишние мысли.

Раскачивается игра вяло, неспешно, летней жарой растопило все желание что-либо делать. Он чуть не пропускает мяч, засматриваясь за траву, зеленую и прохладную, но вовремя делает шаг и отбивает прямо на сторону противника.

— Угх! — Либеро Некомы подныривает под мяч рыбкой, приземляясь на руки.

Земля хоть и не каменистая, но падать — даже в прием — на нее довольно неприятно, это Дайшо по себе знает — сколько раз он стесывал ладони, уже и не сосчитать. Но проигрывать еще неприятнее. Он скалится на Куроо через сетку, пока мяч перелетает на их сторону.

Фукуродани, развалившись на траве, ждут своей очереди и внимательно следят за происходящим. Под взглядами неуютно, но это скорее непривычка, чем раздражение. В конце концов, в этот раз Дайшо сам предложил им присоединиться.

Нумай все еще на него косится.

Сегодня не так жарко, как в прошлую игру это однозначный плюс. Но все равно не спасает их от проигрыша.

Дайшо цыкает, когда мяч приземляется на их стороне с решающим очком. Двадцать три — двадцать пять.

Некома воет и обнимается. Их либеро выглядит довольным и немного грязным. Хироо рядом утирает пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони:

— В следующий раз размажем их, — говорит он.

— Конечно, — соглашается Дайшо и отбивает «пять» по чужой протянутой ладони.

Фукуродани лениво начинают подниматься, чтобы занять место Нохэби, пока Некома всем составом жадно пьет. Дайшо тоже присасывается к бутылке. Вода теплая, неприятная, прокатывается комком по языку и глотке, словно слизь и практически не утоляет жажду.

Коноха снова в стартовом составе. Игру они начинают так вяло, что Дайшо успевает заскучать и даже задремать под солнечными лучами, откинувшись на спину. Лениво проскальзывает мысль о насекомых в траве, и о самой траве, которую потом придется выбирать из волос — но он быстро ее отметает. Черт с ними всеми.

Дергается он только когда Хироо чуть ли не подкидывает на месте, а вместо звука игры начинает раздаваться оханье. Дайшо поднимается, и первое, что замечает — кровь.

Немного, вообще-то, но на глинистой сухой земле она выглядит ярко и броско, пятная каплями, похожими на лепестки. Коноха держится за лицо, через пальцы сочится кровь. Дайшо видит это как-то урывками, а не цельной картиной: измазанная алым рука, по которой течет до локтя, срывающиеся вниз крупные капли, белая майка с цифрой семь и красными пятнами на ней.

— Все нормально, нормально! — гнусавит Коноха, то запрокидывая голову, то опуская. На лбу, прямо над бровью, у него ссадина.

— Что случилось? — уточняет Дайшо, поднимаясь.

— Не вписался в столб, — отвечает ему Такачихо, — снова эти его сумасшедшие подборы, а тут же не зал.

Дайшо направляется к ним и натыкается на ищущий взгляд Куроо. Он выглядит хмурым и серьезным, хотя на первый взгляд ничего серьезного и правда нет — кто не расшибал нос? Он всегда сильно кровит.

— Ему надо хотя бы умыться нормально, — сообщает Куроо, как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Дайшо приподнимает бровь. — Да ладно тебе! Ты живешь в пяти минутах отсюда.

— Не в пяти, а десяти. А еще у вас есть вода в бутылках, — ворчит он в ответ, подтаскивая оторопевшего Коноху к себе за плечо. — Давай, чего встал?

— Все нормально, — снова повторяет Коноха, продолжая капать кровью.

Дайшо закатывает глаза и идет за их сумками. Фукуродани смотрят им вслед так скорбно, словно есть шанс, что своего доигровщика они больше никогда не увидят.

— Акааши! — окликает Коноха своего сеттера, пока Дайшо продолжает тянуть его, как на буксире. — Заберите мой мяч, ладно? А то это уже не смешно.

Дайшо мысленно фыркает.

Живет он и правда в десяти минутах — через три улицы и один перекресток, между раменной и универмагом. Пока они бредут, кровь почти перестает течь, но выглядит Коноха ужасно, как будто не нос расшиб, а… Дайшо не знает. В общем, ужасно.

— Осторожнее, постарайся не закапать пол, — просит он, наступая носками на пятки, чтобы стащить кроссовки. Коноха повторяет его манипуляции и согласно мычит. — Второй этаж, налево и до конца. И футболку тоже застирать надо.

Коноха бредет до ванны в указанном направлении.

Дайшо скидывает сумки и идет за аптечкой. Происходящее — совсем не то, что было в его планах. И дело даже не в том, кто именно его гость (и не в том, что этот гость в крови), а в том, что — гость. Сам факт.

Он отрывает крупный клок ваты, берет перекись и большой пластырь. Поднимается наверх.

В ванной шумит вода. За то время, пока Дайшо копался внизу, Коноха успевает стащить с себя футболку и отмыть большую часть крови с себя. Она подсохла и въелась. Он стоит, низко склонившись над раковиной — вода с рук стекает бледно-красная, такие же мутные капли забрызгали весь керамический край.

Коноха оказывается чуть худее него самого, хотя так с первого взгляда и не скажешь — выпирающая линия хребта, торчащие крупные лопатки. На плечах и чуть-чуть на предплечьях возле локтей — ссадины и темно-красные пятна от заживших ранок. Сначала Дайшо принимает их за родинки, но потом ему удается разглядеть.

Он позволяет себе рассматривать Коноху чуть больше, чем того допускают приличия. В Конохе есть что-то такое неуловимо хрупкое, Дайшо готов поспорить, что переходный возраст для его физиологии был плавным и постепенным, без резких скачков — на вид Коноха был из того типа молодых людей, в которых всю жизнь сохраняется что-то не то подростковое, не то птичье: в разлете ключиц, изломе запястий, остро выпирающих лопатках и жестах.

— Хэй, — бросает Дайшо, сообщая, наконец, о своем присутствии.

Коноха оборачивается на него через плечо. Челка у него вся мокрая и слипшаяся, ресницы потемнели от воды. Он выключает кран и распрямляется, стараясь держать голову задранной. Неловко обхватывает себя руками и тут же отпускает, принимая наигранно-расслабленную позу.

— Еще идет, — поясняет он и Дайшо протягивает ему вату, смоченную в антисептике, чтобы заткнуть ноздрю. Коноха благодарно ее принимает.

— Пошли.

В его комнате Коноха смотрится иррационально и потерянно, замирая на пороге. Дайшо цыкает и тянет его, чтобы усадить на стул.

— Я и сам могу, — пытается возразить он, когда Дайшо пальцами зарывается в его челку, сдвигая ее от ссадины и прикладывает новую вату с антисептиком.

— Как скажешь, — отвечает Дайшо, не сводя глаз с чужого лба. — А теперь не ерзай.

Коноха выпрямляется и замирает, даже, кажется, моргать начал через раз. Забавный. Дайшо елозит ваткой во стесанной коже, антисептик чуть шипит и пузырится. Волосы у Конохи оказываются мягкими, тонкими, будто пуховыми и щекочут ладонь. Дайшо клеит большой мягкий пластырь на ссадину, приглаживая края пальцами. Коноха прокашливается и смотрит куда угодно, только не на него — на скулы и шею начинает наползать краснота.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Дайшо, отступая на шаг и осматривая свою работу.

Коноха мотает головой:

— Ничего. Спасибо. Обычно это я кому-нибудь что-нибудь клею.

— Должен будешь, — хмыкает Дайшо. — Вот расшибусь так же и припомню тебе. Ах, или нет, не расшибусь — у меня же есть голова на плечах.

Вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться, Коноха ему улыбается и выглядит так, словно хочет чем-нибудь кинуть, но вместо этого натягивает тонкую флисовую олимпийку на голый торс и застегивается.

— У меня есть голова, это случайно вышло.

— Ну да, конечно. — Дайшо присаживается напротив него, на край кровати. — Поэтому ты всегда так выворачиваешься с подбором, что едва носом землю не роешь. Нахрена? Это же не зал.

— Не зал, но все равно, — Коноха хмурится, — нужно играть хорошо, в этом же смысл. Если я буду делать недостаточно для команды — то зачем я вообще команде?

Дайшо замолкает, с ощущением, что речь сейчас шла не только о волейболе. Повисает тишина. Коноха осматривает его комнату широко раскрытыми глазами, стараясь поменьше вертеть головой. Цепляется взглядом за фигурки на книжной полке и несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, прежде чем спросить:

— Это ты делал? — Дайшо кивает в ответ. — Сам?

— Нет, с помощью Пасхального кролика и феи-крестной, — он закатывает глаза. — Конечно, сам. В этом же смысл.

— Мало ли. — Коноха ерзает. — А можно я посмотрю?

— Посмотри.

Он подходит к полкам осторожно, словно ждет какого-то подвоха, и уставляется на модельки техники внимательным взглядом.

— Почему именно… вот это?

— Конкретизируй.

— Макеты. Модели, — он делает пас рукой.

Дайшо жмет плечами:

— Мне нравится проектирование. Работа с деталями… — он облизывает губы, пока подбирает слово, — это интересно. Успокаивает.

Коноха гудит и трогает «Пантеру» кончиками пальцев. Обводит дуло, гусеницы.

— Красиво, — выносит в итоге он вердикт. — У меня никогда не получалось что-то подобное.

— А ты много раз пробовал? — приподнимает бровь Дайшо.

— Нет, ну… может, пару раз? В детстве, — он смущенно усмехается. — Это не для меня, так зачем?

— А что для тебя? — Дайшо чувствует, как у него в груди поднимается недоумение.

Коноха только качает головой и выглядит неожиданно расстроенным.

— Я же не спрашиваю, почему ты собираешься поступать в медицинский, хотя тебе нравятся… вот эти вот, — он кивает в сторону моделей, — и ни одной книге по медицине я у тебя не увидел. И ты не спрашивай.

Дайшо задумывается. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить — но признает слова валидными.

— Не буду, — кивает он в итоге.

В конце концов, он и сам не торопится выворачивать душу кому-то.

— Это гитара? — спрашивает Коноха, прилипая глазами к чехлу в углу. — Ты играешь?

— Нет. — Дайшо качает головой. — В смысле, не играю. Родители хотели, чтобы я… типа, был ближе к искусству. Мало же того, что я учусь как проклятый в школе.

Коноха оглядывается на него и прямо весь светится, когда сообщает с гордостью:

— А я играю.

Дайшо разваливается поверх покрывала, и складывает руки перед собой.

— Серьезно?

— Могу показать. У моей сестры была раньше гитара, и я научился, от нечего делать.

Дайшо опешивает. «От нечего делать» научиться играть? Это было выше его понимания. Для чего-то такого надо иметь хорошие мозги и упорство. Хотя, упорства Конохе было не занимать, если он хотел.

— А покажи.

Коноха улыбается и тянется к гитаре. Как только он касается «собачки» и тянет за язычок, как только обхватывает рукой гриф, чтобы вытянуть гитару — он весь преображается.

— Двигайся, — командует он, падая к Дайшо на край кровати и едва не придавливая ноги. Дайшо шипит, но послушно подтягивается и садится ближе к изголовью, скрестив лодыжки. — Какой классный фолк! — восхищенно выдыхает Коноха.

— Ф… что?

— Фолк, — повторяет Коноха. — Гитара, форма у нее такая, или тип — фолк.

Он пару раз проводит по струнам и сосредоточенно вертит колки, пробуя струны.

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Что делаю? — спрашивает, не отвлекаясь.

— Определяешь, ну, когда она достаточно подкручена.

— На слух. Ты же различаешь голоса людей, когда они спокойны или не спокойны. — он зажимает пару ладов и проводит рукой по всем шести струнам. — Так и тут. Не «подкручена», а «настроена». И не мешай мне.

Гитара у Дайшо самая обычная — не совсем уж дешевая фанерная, но и не цельный массив — так, по крайней мере, говорил продавец из ближайшего музыкального магазинчика. Среднего размера бледно-желтая гитара, шесть нейлоновых струн.

Но в руках Конохи она преображается, как и он сам. Дайшо засматривается — с гитарой Коноха смотрится уместно, гармонично. Или, наоборот, она с Конохой.

Коноха зажимает первый аккорд и трогает струны легким движением, начиная перебор.

Мелодия звучит обманчиво незатейливо, игриво, даже слегка лениво, но Дайшо с ужасом смотрит на мелькание пальцев по грифу. А вот Коноха выглядит расслабленным — скользит по струнам, прищипывает, пережимает лады, кажется, без единого усилия. Как будто это самая естественная вещь в мире. Дайшо против воли начинает покачивать головой в такт.

Коноха бьет правой рукой боем, тут же переходя в перебор — и снова. Ногой он слегка постукивает по полу, отмеряя такты.

На последнем аккорде Коноха выдыхает и поднимает голову с ухмылкой. Ухмылка у него всегда кривоватая, одним уголком рта.

Он дует на кончики пальцев левой руки, барабанит правой по корпусу и поднимает выжидающий взгляд.

— Что это было? В смысле, что за песня? — спрашивает Дайшо, а через секунду поясняет: — Знакомая мелодия.

— Adventure of a Lifetime, — улыбается Коноха.

— Coldplay?

— Они самые!

— Сугуру. — Дверь приоткрывается без стука, и Дайшо прошибает холодом по позвоночнику, когда он видит заглядывающую к ним его мать. Взгляд у нее тяжелый. — Выйди ко мне.

Он спешно соскальзывает с кровати и кивает Конохе, который выглядит так, словно не знает, куда себя деть.

— Здравствуйте, Д-Дайшо-сан? — в итоге произносит он, вцепляясь в гитару, как в спасательный круг.

Дайшо оглядывается через плечо.

— Здравствуй…

— Коноха Акинори, рад знакомству. — Коноха пытается выдать какой-то полупоклон из своего положения. На это мать только прищуривается. Недобрый знак. Отвратительно.

— Здравствуй, Коноха-кун, — говорит она с прохладной, вежливой интонацией, которая прямо сквозит тем, что вот конкретно она знакомству не рада.

— Мам, — пробует Дайшо переключить внимание на себя, подходя к ней. Она переводит взгляд на сына и делает шаг назад, в коридор. Дайшо выходит следом и прикрывает дверь.

— Что за мальчик? — спрашивает она. — Впервые его вижу.

Дайшо шаркает ногой и косится на дверь. Идея разговаривать рядом с дверью ему не нравится.

— Просто. Играем вместе.

— Играете?

— В волейбол.

— Опять эти твои глупости, — качает она головой, — и опять ты ничего мне не сказал. Ты позвонил госпоже Мике насчет помощи с подготовкой?

— Нет, — он скрещивает руки на груди.

— Не хочу слышать односложные ответы. Почему ты не можешь отвечать нормально?

— Как я еще должен отвечать, если ответ — «нет», — огрызается он.

Она смотрит снизу вверх с осуждением. Дайшо перерос ее на голову, но все равно сдерживает порыв неуютно поежиться, будто он все еще тот самый ребенок, над котором возвышались взрослые — его родители — которые не позволяли сказать ни слова в свою защиту, от чьих взглядов было нельзя сбежать.

— Почему «нет»? У тебя было достаточно времени.

— Сам справлюсь.

— Но ты не справляешься. Ты ничего не делаешь. — Она поднимает руку, призывая к молчанию, когда он открывает рот, чтобы ответить. — Вот что. Мы так стараемся ради твоего будущего, ищем варианты, пытаемся тебя мотивировать. — Дайшо отводит взгляд. — А ты не можешь даже пойти нам навстречу. Никаких друзей дома, пока не займешься делом. И никакого волейбола.

Она кладет руку ему на плечо и похлопывает. Дайшо хочется скинуть с себя материнскую ладонь и протереть с мылом место касания. Он смотрит ей вслед, пока она спускается по лестнице и возвращается в комнату.

Коноха уже вернул гитару на место и скромно сидит на стуле, сложив руки на коленях.

— Все нормально, — говорит он Дайшо и тянется к своей сумке, — я и правда засиделся.

— Я довезу тебя.

— Не сто… — начинает Коноха, но Дайшо перебивает его:

— Ты влетел головой в столб. Если твои дружки еще на поле, то можешь остаться с ними, если нет — то прикинь что будет, если ты посреди полей свалишься.

— Будет жесть, — соглашается Коноха.

— Отвернись, — командует Дайшо, залезая в комод, — джинсы переодену.

Коноха усмехается, но слушается.

Вниз они спускаются практически украдкой, стараясь не шуршать и не топать — синхронно, не сговариваясь. Матери нигде не видно и Дайшо облегченно вздыхает, выскальзывая на улицу. Коноха следует за ним и устраивается на багажнике, когда Дайшо выкатывает велосипед.

Ехать с таким дополнительным весом непривычно и неудобно — ноги Коноха свесил на одну сторону и все норовил схватиться за Дайшо покрепче, вжимаясь в спину.

— А ты меня не уронишь? — спрашивает он, поджимая под себя ноги, насколько это возможно.

— Будешь задавать такие вопросы — уроню, причем специально.

— Какой ты вредный, — вздыхает Коноха.

На их самодельной площадке оказывается пусто, так что они даже не тормозят, проезжая мимо нее и выруливая на дорогу, ведущую в соседний поселок.

— Слушай, — начинает Дайшо, припоминая их разговор в комнате, — а что случилось с твоей гитарой?

— Не моей, я же говорил. Моей сестры, — Коноха начинает ерзать на багажнике, устраиваясь удобнее, из-за чего велосипед сбивается на волнообразную траекторию, почти сразу же выравниваясь.

— И все же?

— Просто отдали кому-то. Или продали. Я не вкурсе деталей.

— Почему не оставили тебе, если ты играл?

— Я… — Дайшо буквально слышит, как тот хмурится, подбирая слова. — Меня не спросили.

— И тебе не жаль?

— Жаль. Ты не представляешь насколько.

Оставшуюся дорогу Коноха молчит, прислонившись к его спине виском, пока они проезжают поля, а потом подсказывает дорогу короткими комментариями.

Дайшо тормозит возле миниатюрного домика, примерно вдвое меньше его собственного. Обшарпанные белые стены, пыльные окна — выглядит так, словно до него никому нет дела. Дом Дайшо был полной противоположностью.

— Спасибо, что помог, — говорит Коноха, сползая с багажника.

Дайшо только качает головой и разворачивает велосипед.

***

Коноха смотрел в спину, которая отдалялась от него с каждой секундой. Колеса велосипеда тревожили дорожную пыль, вздымая ее клубами — еле заметными обычно, но сейчас ее подсвечивали лучи солнца, падающие сквозь бреши в облаках.

Смотрел до тех пор, пока Дайшо не скрылся за поворотом и только после этого направился домой.

Коноха дергает пару раз за ручку двери — заперто, и только потом лезет на ключами. На пороге его снова встречает кошка — он едва не спотыкается об нее. Коноха похлопывает ее по боку, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть на пол секунды — шерсть теплая на спине и правом боку, наверняка снова лежала на подоконнике, подставившись под солнце — и стягивает ботинки. Дома пахнет немного затхло, и немного пряниками, но, заглянув на кухню, Коноха ничего не обнаруживает и жмет плечами — наверно, опять сестра пробует какой-то новый парфюм, у нее что ни флакон, то с каким-то съедобным запахом: шоколад, коньяк или, вот, выпечка.

Тихо так, что слышно, как идут стрелки часов.

Время раннее, дома никто не появится, как минимум, еще часов шесть — но гулять после ушиба чревато, так что он подхватывает кошку на руки, коротко прижимаясь носом к ее голове в ласковом жесте и идет в комнату. Кошка вибрирует и урчит, выпуская когти — наверняка останутся едва заметные царапины на коже. Конохе не больно — может, чуть-чуть — поэтому он не предпринимает ничего, чтобы остановить ее. Она, тем временем, тычется мокрым, прохладным носом ему в щеку и потирается о подбородок, чуть приоткрыв пасть.

Он трет большим пальцем ее переносицу и чешет за ушами, прежде чем аккуратно опустить на свою кровать. Тянется до хруста в позвоночнике, лезет в комод, доставая первую попавшуюся футболку и переодевается, скидывая олимпийку на стул. Свою футболку, застиранную хозяйственным мылом, он так и оставил у Дайшо. Кошка мнет лапами покрывало. Он улыбается и падает рядом с ней, раскидывая руки. Она сразу устраивается у него подмышкой, прищуривая желтые глаза и медленно, лениво моргая.

— Дайшо-кун так же щурится, — сообщает ей Коноха. Потом задумывается, глядя в потолок. — Ну, может, не совсем так. Неласково щурится. Но похоже!

Конохе никто не отвечает. Он смотрит на то, как сквозь шторы на стену ложатся солнечные мазки. Стена эта похожа на всю его жизнь — заклеенная постерами и фотографиями, как вторыми обоями: памятные моменты, случайные детали, образы и увлечения, которые он примерял на себя. А под всем этим простая дешевая краска — бледно-бежевая.

Иногда его кто-то слушает, с интересом, а не из вежливости — это, несомненно, солнечные лучи.

Пока что его слушает только кошка.

Коноха дерганым движением тянется к своим плечам, проводя по ним ногтями и сдирая сухие струпья — и сам же себя одергивает. Смотрит на каплю крови, которая выступила на месте одной и содранных корок. Вздыхает.

Мама всегда говорила ему, что он просто себя накручивает и со всем справится, Коноха хотел бы в это верить.

Он подтаскивает к себе ногой спортивную сумку.

Это так привычно, ежедневный ритуал — он откручивает крышку с пузырька из темного стекла, в нос забивается горький травяной запах настойки календулы, вымачивает в ней вату, ведет по плечам — ранки едва щиплет. Запах, пожалуй, единственная приятная деталь по всем этом, Коноха сразу вспоминает свое поле с ромашками. Технически не его, конечно. О нем никто не знает — оно маленькое, спрятано за лесопосадками на другой стороне речки на окраине его поселка. Из-за холмистой местности его не видно, если не знать, куда идти. Никто не знает, кроме Конохи, по крайней мере, он на это надеется. Коноха приходит туда в самые отчаянные моменты. Ромашки в ладони толкаются соцветиями, как ласковые зверьки — пахнет медвяно и лекарственно. Цветочное поле полно звуков, в отличии от тишины дома.

За календулой следует тюбик мази — цинковой. Белая и слегка вязкая, она размазывается больше по пальцам, чем по плечам и предплечьям, но Коноха втирает все старательно. Цинковая мазь пахнет не то побелкой, не то пыльным помещением — или всем вместе. И совсем чуть-чуть — масляной краской. С кистей рук смывается с трудом — Коноха мылит их два раза, прежде чем уходит ощущение жирной пленки.

Вот же черт, а он только понадеялся, что скоро заживут.

Этот набор — мазь и настойка — всегда в его сумке, а также в ящике ванной и в выдвижном ящике стола.

Телефон начинает звонить, когда Коноха заваривает себе чай. От неожиданности он едва не проливает кипяток мимо кружки, и ударился плечом об косяк, пока торопится обратно в комнату.

— Да? — спрашивает он, прикладывая телефон к уху, даже не глядя на экран.

— Твои вещи прокляты, — сообщает телефон голосом Дайшо. Из динамика раздается шуршание.

— Привет, — отвечает Коноха, удивленно моргая и присаживаясь на край кровати, — уже доехал? Так быстро?

— Только зашел, — что-то гулко хлопается, Дайшо вздыхает, — и понял, что твоя футболка тут осталась.

— Буду теперь всем рассказывать, что ты у меня одежду отжал, — пытается пошутить Коноха.

В телефоне раздается тихий смешок.

— Ага, последнюю футболку, пока ты был смертельно ранен. Хочешь, чтоб меня твоя команда четвертовала?

Коноха улыбается и идет обратно на кухню:

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Все не так плохо, они классные.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — тянет Дайшо. Коноха живо представляет, как он манерно машет рукой, — я не собираюсь с ними знакомиться.

— Почему нет?

— А зачем?

Коноха машинально жмет плечами, размешивая сахар и отпивает чай, прежде чем ответить:

— Чтобы общаться? Обычно для этого знакомятся. Компания и все такое.

— Отвратительно. Я не фанат. У меня есть компания — мне достаточно.

— Значит... — Коноха хмурится, подбирая слова, но сдается, признаваясь: — Не знаю, как спросить. Насчет того, что мы… контактируем.

«Контактируем», бога ради. Здравствуйте, Земляне, я прибыл с далекой планеты Кривословия.

— Раздражаешь ли ты меня?

— Да, вроде того.

Дайшо медлит с ответом несколько секунд. Коноха успевает дойти до гостиной и устроиться на диване, когда слышит:

— Нет, ты не раздражаешь.

Он расслабляется и подбирает под себя ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее. Кружка приятно греет ладони.

— Почему?

— Будешь задавать такие вопросы — начнешь.

Коноха смеется:

— Понял.

Какое-то время они оба молчат. Дайшо чем-то шуршит на том конце, Коноха прихлебывает свой чай, слишком горячий, чтобы пить нормально. Кошка устраивается рядом с ним. Он пару раз открывает рот, чтобы задать какой-то из интересующих его вопросов, но каждый раз останавливает себя — все его вопросы про какие-то мелочи, вроде «а у тебя есть кошка?» или «что ты там делаешь?». Но Дайшо прерывает молчание первым:

— Извини за… — нехотя произносит он, — ты понял.

— Понял, — отвечает Коноха, пристраивая подбородок на край кружки. — Все хорошо.

— Хорошо.

Они снова молчат. Дайшо пыхтит в динамик и Коноха улыбается уголком рта. Говорить начинают вместе:

— Так когда я могу…

— И все-таки…

— ...забрать футболку?

— ...что для тебя?

Дайшо сбивается на последних слогах и гудит в трубку протяжное «хм». Коноха фыркает:

— Так, давай ты. Что — «для меня»?

— Ты сказал, что «модели» не для тебя. Мне все-таки интересно, что для тебя, — после заминки повторяет Дайшо. — Ты несколько раз упоминал медицинскую область. Но если ты не хочешь отвечать, то ладно.

Коноха задумывается, кусает губу, сдирая отслоившуюся сухую кожицу.

— Я не… Не то чтобы не хочу, — говорит он. — Я не знаю. Хотеть можно много чего и большую часть и этого — достаточно иметь как хобби. Хобби может быть показателем того, в чем ты хорош, но все же оно — не одно и то же, что «то самое дело жизни». И даже не всегда показатель того, что ты хорош, на самом деле. Просто… Возьмем волейбол, например. Даже то, что я в относительно сильной команде и то, что волейбол мое хобби, не значит, что он подойдет мне как профессия. Вот ты мастер в сборке моделей. И в чертежах наверняка, и много в чем еще. И все это ты сможешь применить к своей профессии. Играешь ты тоже потрясающе. Твоей команде повезло с тобой, а мне… Мне просто повезло с командой, — бормочет Коноха, комкая край футболки.

— Что? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Дайшо.

— Я имею ввиду, что, сам по себе, я не ценный игрок. Не только в волейболе.

Дайшо молчит на это какое-то время. Коноха вздыхает и откидывает голову на спинку.

— Бред, — звучит в динамике в итоге, как плевок. Будто Дайшо неприятна эта тема.

— Ты сам спросил. Я ответил. Что не так?

— Ты отличный игрок, один из самых лучших доигровщиков, с твоими доводками и подборами. А гитара…

Коноха грустно улыбается и перебивает:

— Я не напрашивался на комплименты, если что. В смысле, я в порядке с этим. Это нормально. Всегда будет кто-то талантливее, просто… — Переставляет почти пустую кружку на журнальный столик. — Глупо прозвучит, наверно, но когда не знаешь, чего хочешь, то кажется, что талантливее тебя весь мир. А когда кажется, что талантливее весь мир, то невозможно решить, чего ты хочешь — ведь это все равно не будет иметь смысла, все кругом лучше тебя.

— Не знаю, что тебе ответить, — бормочет Дайшо негромко.

— Ничего, — Коноха хмыкает, — моя очередь. Когда я могу забрать футболку? Или, если хочешь, — предлагает он неуверенно, — можешь заехать ко мне. На работу. Или домой. Как тебе будет удобно. Или я дойду, встретимся на поле…

— К тебе, — повторяет Дайшо, прерывая его торопливую речь. Голос у него звучит так же неуверенно. — Могу. А твои не будут против?

— Нет, их не бывает дома. А если бывают, то им без разницы, в основном.

— Ладно. Я напишу, когда смогу привезти твою футболку, там решим насчет деталей. А вообще ты завязывай, — говорит напоследок Дайшо, — а то так оставишь у меня что-нибудь покруче футболки или мяча.

— Я не оставил мяч! Их просто спутали.

Дайшо только фыркает и отключается.

Коноха боком падает на диван, едва не придавливая кошку. Та недовольно мявкает и спрыгивает, исчезая за углом. Разом наваливается тишина, снова слышно тиканье часов. Оставить что-нибудь покруче? У Конохи нет ничего.

В детстве он часто приносил поделки из школы или мастерил в своей комнате. Мама гладила его по голове и улыбалась, но ни одна из поделок не простояла в их доме больше суток — ни рисунки, ни шишки с клеем и макаронами. Он были некрасивые, неумелые — так что Коноха был не против, ему было достаточно, что мама рада им хотя бы недолго.

У Конохи нет ничего.

Даже праздники с возрастом изменились — в их семье перестали дарить друг другу подарки, обходясь словами, а у друзей он обычно спрашивал про нужные вещи и покупал их, чтобы не ошибиться. Никто не просил большего. А даже если бы просил, то Коноха вряд ли смог бы дать что-то. Не мог даже вспомнить, когда кто-то просил у него совета — и сам не спрашивал, все равно никогда не получал ответа. Ему нечего предложить, нечего сказать, нечего.

У Конохи нет ничего.

Кроме самого себя. Себя он не против оставить где-нибудь, где пришелся бы к месту.

А пока что он просто 

остается совсем

один.

***

Разговор пошел не по плану.

Дайшо смотрит в потолок уже пятнадцать минут и никак не может перестать прокручивать его в голове. Переводит взгляд на чужую чистую футболку, висящую на стуле.

Он отчетливо вспоминает, как встретился глазами с чужим взглядом, отчаянным и решительным, еще тогда, в конце первого матча.

В дверь стучат:

— Спустись к нам, — просит его мать.

Он кривит губы, но послушно поднимается, все еще занятый разговором. Всегда будет кто-то лучше тебя, но, по его собственному мнению, это не значило, что не стоит и пробовать — это значило, что нужно вооружиться всем, чем ты можешь, хороши любые средства.

Любые средства — вообще универсальная тактика для любых ситуаций.

На кухне за столом сидит отец. Мать присаживается рядом с ним и глазами указывает Дайшо на стул напротив. Он опускается, складывая руки на коленях и сцепляя их в замок.

— Мы хотели поговорить, — начинает отец.

— Насчет курсов. И еще, — говорит мать, — я сама позвонила госпоже Мике, ты можешь приходить к ней каждые вторник и четверг, вечерами. И сейчас, на каникулах, и до самого выпуска.

Он хмурится, прикидывая свое время. Чтобы он ни сказал сейчас — у родителей найдется десяток аргументов против его слов, поэтому просто кивает.

— А насчет курсов что?

— Мы хотели спросить, что ты решил насчет подготовительных в вузе.

— Ничего. — Дайшо опускает глаза. Он кожей чувствует, как взгляды родителей тяжелеют. — То есть у меня есть варианты. Но я еще ничего не решил. Я думаю насчет колледжа.

— Колледжа? Что ты?.. — пытается уточнить отец.

— Инженерный, — на выдохе произносит Дайшо и замирает, каменеет всем телом, почти не дыша.

— Сугуру. Мы же говорили об этом. — Мать трет переносицу. — Врач это отличная профессия, престижная и ты с ней отлично справишься, тебе же нравится. У тебя все так хорошо получается.

Это должно было быть похвалой — но получается упреком. Дайшо вспоминает Коноху с его словами про хобби. И еще, другие слова — «нельзя тратить жизнь на что-то, что не интересно и не сделает счастливым». Дайшо чувствует укол зависти — вот бы его мать думала так же.

— Мне не нравится. Это вам нравится.

— Я не слышал про инженерный. — Отец смотрит на него в упор. Дайшо только жмет плечами, мол, ну, теперь слышал. — Давно ты туда хочешь?

Он хочет закатить глаза, но останавливает себя — обострение ситуации сейчас ни к чему.

— Лет пять. Еще со средней школы.

Отец только кивает. Своим мыслям или ему, Дайшо, или еще чему — не понятно. Дайшо только облизывает губы — как можно не знать, если у него вся комната заставлена склейками? Как можно не знать, когда у него половина книг в комнате на эту тему?

— С тобой бесполезно разговаривать. Ты же понимаешь, что мы против простых прихотей? — спрашивает мать устало. — Мы рассчитываем на твое благоразумие, Сугуру. И на тебя.

— Вы со мной и не _разговариваете_ , — он вцепляется в собственные колени до побелевших костяшек, — вы просто _говорите_.

— Потому что мы…

— Больше знаете, ага. Это все? — Он встает, не дожидаясь ответа — да и будто-то бы кто-то дал ему нормальный ответ. Нет, это как всегда было бы в духе «как мы его таким воспитали». — Тогда я пойду. Я вас услышал.

Его не останавливают — как обычно.

Дайшо воспитал себя сам — так он предпочитает думать. У него свои желания и цели, и, как бы ему ни хотелось быть благодарным сыном, еще больше ему хочется быть на своем месте.

Идет он не в комнату, а к входной двери, чувствуя пару сверлящих взглядов в спину. Телефон давит на бедро, спешно сунутый в карман. Если мать позвонила госпоже Мике и о чем-то с ней договорилась — то пусть сама и ходит.

Сам он тоже звонит Мике — другой, младшей — когда выскакивает из дома, но та трубку не берет. Дайшо чувствует обиду — иррациональную и глупую, совсем детскую, как можно было бы обижаться на тумбочку, о которую ударился ногой или на упавшее по собственной вине мороженое. Отвратительно.

На улице плюс много по Цельсию, и еще больше, если по Фаренгейту. Но не 451 — и ладно, значит, Дайшо переживет. Над дорогой поднимаются клубы пыли, раскаленный воздух рябит жаром — над асфальтом это особенно заметно — особо не нагуляешься, если, конечно, не хочешь схватить солнечный удар, но он все равно упрямо бредет вверх по улице, подальше от дома. Над губой начинает выступать испарина. Жара, как ни странно, здорово проветривает голову.

Куда ему идти?

Если Мика не берет телефон, значит, и Куроо звонить бесполезно — он в этом почти уверен, все предыдущие разы оказывалось именно так.

Дайшо уже восемнадцать — чуть больше месяца как. Ничего не меняется по его ощущениям, только давления становится больше. То, что он испытывает, все его мысли и чувства — могли быть у любого Дайшо: десятилетнего, четырнадцатилетнего, или вот такого вот. Подать документы на поступление самостоятельно — это его план.

План, который равен попытке к бегству.

По узкой улице с нагромождением домов и магазинчиков, он доходит почти до центра и раздраженно смотрит на маленькое кафе — там наверняка прохладно и приятно, но денег он с собой не взял, а сидеть просто так…

Если бы тут работал Коноха, то можно было зайти. Не ради какой-то цели, а так, подразнить. Дайшо живо представляет это — как из вечно-задумчивого взгляд Конохи становится сначала удивленным, потом недоуменным, потом чуть прищуренным и ребяческим, таким, какой у него был в их самый первый разговор после игры. Но работает Коноха не здесь и вообще не сегодня.

К слову, о Конохе и его графике работы.

Дайшо падает на ближайшую скамейку, расположенную под раскидистым деревом. Руки неприятно-голые, свои перчатки он тоже оставил дома. Вспоминая о Конохе, он опять чувствует раздражение — глухое и слабое, но настойчивое — вызванное чужой неопределенностью. И это при том, что его никто не заставляет делать то, что он не хочет.

Телефон вибрирует — это Мика.

— Что? — спрашивает Дайшо без приветствий.

— Не надо на меня злиться, это ты звонил, — отвечает она после заминки. — Что случилось?

— Ты одна? — игнорирует вопрос Дайшо.

— Да? Минутку. — В телефоне что-то шуршит, слышится приглушенное «мам». — Одна. Можешь приходить, если она ушла, то это надолго.

Дайшо хмыкает и бурчит «спасибо», сбрасывая звонок.

С Микой они знакомы не так давно, с начала средней школы и, позже, даже пробовали встречаться — получилось то, что получилось. Она была для него младшей сестрой — с момента их первой встречи, когда он подошел к ней, потеряно сидящей на крыльце их дома. Был вечер, точно такое же лето, и госпожа Мика — лечащий врач его матери, так они и познакомились — впервые пришла в гости, захватив с собой и дочь. Заходить в дом Мика-младшая отказывалась, прикрывая ладошками испачканные на коленях джинсы. Тогда Дайшо продемонстрировал ей пятно кетчупа у себя под лопаткой, прямо на белой футболке. Она улыбнулась и задала только один вопрос — «как?»

Так началась их дружба.

В отличии от Куроо, с которым они на первой встрече подрались. Но было это много раньше.

Что до Конохи — они, наверно, могли бы стать друзьями. Обычно у Дайшо достаточно большая буферная зона для новых знакомств — к своей команде, перейдя в старшую школу, он не мог привыкнуть пол года, а чтобы признать дружбу с тем же Куроо — понадобилось целых три. Коноха выглядит достаточно умным и спокойным и мог поддерживать шутки.

Еще бы не забывал ничего.

Мысли о Конохе Дайшо не выкидывает из головы ни когда наведывается к Мике, ни когда возвращается домой под вечер, прокрадываясь в свою комнату, ни неделю спустя.

Гитара в углу, футболка, которую он так и не отдал, СМС в телефоне, которые ждут ответа. Все это напоминает.

***

Свободное время они никак не могут состыковать — начиная от «извини, на работе завал» до «что-то жарковато сегодня, она тебе очень нужна?».

Футболка Конохе не очень нужна, в общем и целом, он бы даже мог забыть про нее — но не забывает.

Если бы кто-то захотел заглянуть в его телефон, а точнее, в черновики сообщений, то сразу бы понял — «что-то тут не так». Пройдет еще неделя, две или месяц в таком векторе, и со стороны это будет самая настоящая клиника: черновики в телефоне Конохи забиты неотправленными «как дела?», «что думаешь насчет…», «слушай, а ты…» и подобной им чепухой.

С Дайшо они переписываются время от времени, начиная с «ну что, когда ты свободен? я вот…». За это время Коноха настолько поднаторел в словесных увертках и отмазках, только бы не встречаться, что еще чуть-чуть, и он будет готов хоть во вражеские тылы.

Пока что роль вражеских тылов он выполняет сам для себя, продолжая мысленно накручиваться и оттягивать момент встречи. Коноха _не против_ встречи, вовсе нет. Но если бы он только мог быть уверен, что после этого они продолжат переписываться.

За это время, пока они пытаются встретиться, Коноха успевает забрать свой мяч у Акааши, еще разок потерять его — но уже точно по своей вине, когда берет его, собираясь погулять со своей командой по окраинам, и случайно закидывает в реку, они целый час его ищут по высокой траве, — взять несколько дополнительных смен на работе и целых два раза увидеть собственную маму дома. Сестру — ни разу.

Дайшо интересный собеседник — когда проходит стадию «я-делаю-тебе-одолжение-уделяя-свое-внимание», которая у него вместо приветствия, и подключает нормальную речь. Не то чтобы они много переписываются — могли бы, наверно, больше, но Коноха редко пишет первым, тем более не по делу.

Не то чтобы на это были какие-то весомые причины кроме тех, которые у Конохи в голове — Дайшо ни разу не говорил ему прямо о том, что Коноха ему как-то, ну, _мешает._ Даже, наоборот, сам пишет — чаще ерунду. Один раз, вот — Коноха наизусть помнит это сообщение — ближе к вечеру, когда он возвращался с работы, ему на телефон пришло «ненавижу тапиоку, ты вообще видел эти тупые шарики, их придумал сатана, кстати, тот фильм неплох», и Коноха даже останавливается посреди дороги, сначала — чтобы сообразить, что за фильм ( _«ага, тот, который я ему советовал»_ ) и причем тут тапиока ( _«ага, наверняка, это Куроо виноват, Акааши тоже недавно говорил о тапиоке, как раз после того, как они ходили куда-то вместе»_ ), после — чтобы представить недовольное лицо Дайшо: с опущенными вниз уголками губ и морщинками возле нижнего века от легкого прищура.

По мнению Дайшо, Куроо был виноват вообще всегда — это сказал сам Дайшо, когда они переписывались о видеоиграх, обсуждая последний Mortal Combat. И это же он сказал, когда они спорили насчет пиццы с ананасами под соусом терияки — это вкусно, правда, Коноха готов руку на сердце положить — даже буквы в сообщении от Дайшо сквозят концентрированным презрением, после своей тирады, он припечатал тем, что «наверняка Куроо виноват, ты слишком много с ним общаешься».

Коноха тогда даже не нашелся, что ответить, но мысленно согласился, что винить во всем Куроо Тецуро — неплохая тактика.

Вот и сейчас:

— Да это Куроо виноват!

Коноха поднимает взгляд от телефона, где Дайшо присылает ему фотографии нового самолета, пока еще полусобранного и не покрашенного, и обнаруживает, что все взгляды приклеены к нему. Он озирается:

— Что?

— Что ты там делаешь? — пытается заглянуть к нему в телефон Сарукуй.

Они почти полным составом Фукуродани сидят посреди поля, перед древесными посадками. Трава вокруг короткая и примятая, кое-где видны листья клевера и тысячелистника.

— Ничего, — Коноха блокирует телефон, так и не отвечая. — Причем тут Куроо-кун.

Бокуто смеется, запрокидывая голову. Поясняет Акааши:

— Куроо-сан недавно спрашивал про тебя, — он мотает головой, когда Коноха открывает рот, чтобы уточнить, — не знаю, зачем.

— Ты с ним переписываешься? — спрашивает Бокуто, упираясь локтями в колени и подпирая руками голову. — Влюбился, что ли?

— Не вылезаешь из телефона в последнее время, — кивает сбоку Коми, хлопая Коноху по плечу.

Тот отмахивается, неуверенно улыбаясь:

— Что за глупости? Я не с Куроо-куном переписываюсь, у меня даже нет его номера.

— С кем тогда? — продолжает допытываться Сакуруй.

— Ни с кем.

Коноха не стесняется того, что общается с Дайшо, но, тем не менее, предпочтет не распространяться об этом. Почти весь его досуг заключен в его команде или работе, но Дайшо — это что-то… личное. Кто-то, кто присутствует в его жизни не потому что связан с ним клубом или трудовым договором. Ну, может, Коноха немного лукавит — совсем чуть-чуть, они были связаны то перепутанными мячами, то, вот теперь, забытой футболкой, но, справедливости ради, она не обязывает Дайшо ругаться и жаловаться на весь окружающий мир и присылать фотографии своих сборных моделек…

— Покраснел, — смеется Коми, — точно влюбился. Колись.

…и вот поэтому предпочтет не распространяться тоже.

— Не влюбился, — закатывает глаза Коноха, — что за ерунда, я просто переписываюсь.

— Очень активно переписываешься.

— Уже какую неделю, — внезапно добавляет Онага. — Даже когда мы фильм у тебя смотрели, ты с телефоном не расставался.

Коноха чувствует жар на шее и щеках — точно не от солнечной погоды.

— Просто переписываюсь, — настаивает он. — Ничего такого. А что Куроо-кун хотел? — спрашивает уже у Акааши.

Тот жмет плечами:

— Просто спрашивал. Сколько тебе и всякие такие... общие вопросы.

— Крипово, — улыбается Коноха и пытается пошутить: — Может, это он в меня влюбился?

Бокуто смеется, но шутки не понимает:

— У него есть девчонка, давно уже, полгода, — половина Фукуродани тянут синхронное «о-о-о», хотя это не новость — то, что «у Куроо есть девчонка», знают все, кто вообще знает существовании самого Куроо: не то чтобы он тычет этим в лицо при первой встрече, но отношения он носит, как наградную медаль и постоянно упоминает вскользь. — Он говорил, что для какого-то своего друга, типа… хочет убедиться, что все в порядке, — насмешливо хмыкает, — мама-кошка.

Коноха опешивает так, что едва не давится:

— В смысле, — он прокашливается, — «все в порядке»?

Бокуто молча разводит руками, округляя глаза.

— Кстати, — подает голос Онага, обращаясь к Конохе, — а что у вас там с Юкиэ? Она в чате недавно жаловалась на тебя, что ты никак в машинную мастерскую к ее отцу не придешь.

Ну вот кто просил. Коноха не видел этого в чате, в последнее время он вообще мало туда заглядывает — только и разговоров, что о поступлении или тренировках.

— Ничего. Просто не вижу смысла, — говорит он, опуская глаза. — Он предлагает подработку на четыре часа в день.

— И что не так? — уточняет Коми.

— Мало. По времени. А совмещать с кафе я не смогу, — поясняет Коноха. Телефон у него в кармане вибрирует новым сообщением, ладонь машинально тянется проверить, буквально зудит от фантомного ощущения корпуса в руке с рельефом боковых кнопок, но Коноха одергивает себя, подавляя любопытство.

— Это же не кружок для времяпровождения, это работа и опыт, — удивляется Онага. — На будущее.

И вот опять.

Тема будущего свалилась на Коноху с началом третьего года старшей школы, внезапно, как сплошной ливень с безоблачного неба. Все вокруг, беззаботные до этого, вдруг озадачились экзаменами и выбором того, что будет в будущем.

Конохе это эфемерное, далекое будущее представлялось темным и неясным, как предчувствие, когда ночью смотришь в лес и ожидаешь увидеть там… нечто. Неосязаемое, но ощутимое. То, о чем рассказывают какие-то страшные сказки — родители, преподаватели, одноклассники.

Сказки давили на плечи, словно настоящие валуны. Пытаясь справиться с ними, Коноха ощущал себя Сизифом — да и свое будущее также: толкание камня в гору. Не та судьба, которую он хотел бы для себя.

Все слишком неожиданно стало сложным, ему оставалось только с удивлением наблюдать, как все его сверстники обходят эту гору с ее камнями стороной, направляясь вперед и исчезая в темноте леса.

Он не мог догнать их. Каждый раз цепенел, пытаясь распутать все, что грозилось вылиться на него — все ближе и ближе, вместе с выпускными экзаменами.

«Просто выбери то, что тебе по душе, я поддержу любой твой выбор», — говорила ему мама в редкие моменты, когда они виделись. Чаще — в проходе входной двери. — «Ты справишься».

Но Коноха не справлялся.

Он отмахивается от Онаги и пытается перевести тему:

— Я бы не отказался сейчас от мороженого. А вы?

***

Дайшо уныло мешает свой кофе пластиковой ложкой, задевая края — ритмично, как метроном. Куроо и Мика переглядываются.

Непринужденный разговор не клеится, а если бы и склеился, был бы таким же пластиковым и искусственным, как эта самая ложка. Привет-привет-отлично выглядишь-как ваши дела. Сейчас Дайшо не готов строить из себя хорошего друга, отмерять улыбку и подбирать слова.

Под столом они держатся за руки, Дайшо видит это по положению их прижатых друг к другу плеч. Отвратительно. Сами они так не считают. И против третьего лишнего на своем свидании не возражают, только смотрят — как могли бы смотреть на раскатанного по асфальту колесами машин голубя. «Мы не на свидании, — сказали они ему перед встречей, — просто посидим, как в старые добрые времена».

В «старые добрые времена» Куроо первый бы прикопался к его, Дайшо, постной мине и принялся травить шуточки, а сейчас, смотрите-ка, изображает из себя черт пойми что. Изобразитель.

Они с Микой смотрятся как парочка родителей, находящихся на одной волне размышлений о том, за что у них такой непутевый сын — того и гляди всплеснут руками, причитая «как же мы его так упустили». Ему этого и дома хватает, но Мике прощается, Куроо — нет, поэтому Дайшо пытается брызнуть на него кофе, стряхивая с ложки в его сторону:

— Хочешь что-то сказать — говори. Прекратите сверлить меня вот этим вашим взглядом, как будто собрались читать рацею.

Капли кофе не долетают до Куроо, падая на стол и расплываясь темно-коричневыми кляксами. Мика со вздохом кладет на них бумажную салфетку:

— Сугуру, — начинает она, — мы…

— Мы все собрались здесь, чтобы. Ауч! — Куроо ойкает и морщится, странно скукоживаясь на диванчике.

Мика продолжает:

— Мы хотели спросить, может, тебе нужна наша помощь? В последнее время ты немного… задумчивый.

Дайшо не нужна помощь. Дайшо, желательно, блинчик с цианидом к его кофе или пару тысяч баксов — тоже отлично, хватит на первое время. Он катает мысль о том, чтобы сбежать из дома уже несколько дней подряд, вертит ее и так, и этак, прикладывает под разными углами на свой возможный путь.

Первая его мысль — справлюсь и сам. То есть, ему уже восемнадцать, у него есть четкие планы и одна проблема — тоже планы, но уже чужие. Каникулы почти переваливают за половину, а там рукой подать до выпускных. Ему не оплатят учебу, это понятно, но он может попробовать… У него могут быть варианты. Куроо, в конце концов, тоже выпускник. Но если он хочет получить финансирование и стипендию, значит, интеллектуальная нагрузка после каникул увеличивается вдвое, валять дурака Дайшо себе позволить не может.

— Нет, все хорошо, — запоздало отвечает он Мике, выныривая из своих мыслей и откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Моя мама говорила с твоей, — сообщает она.

— На тему?

— Что ты не хочешь в медицину. И по тебе это видно.

Дайшо вздыхает.

— Как будто они не знают. Мы недавно поссорились на эту тему. Снова. Но нет, я типа просто пока что не понимаю. Вырасту — пойму и буду благодарен, — он сжимает бумажный стаканчик так, что едва не проливает свой кофе. — Типа я не вижу, какие они дико счастливые. Мать жалуется каждый вечер после работы, отец ходит выжатый — зато по заветам предков. Они думают, что я не вижу. Типа я слепой или вроде того, или мне на них плевать. Мать так и сказала мне вчера — «на всех плевать, кроме своих желаний». Что плохого в том, что у меня есть желания?

— Мужик, — Куроо тянется к нему через стол и чуть сжимает плечо ладонью, — успокойся. Мы понимаем.

Дайшо коротко кивает, трет переносицу и облизывает губы.

— Как будто они сами никогда через это не проходили. Проходили же. Тогда почему получается вот так?

Вопрос риторический, он не ждет ответа, но не перестает задавать себе этот вопрос. Что должно случиться с ним, чтобы он стал вот этим. Вот таким. Сколько он себя помнит — не сильно-то он поменялся, если честно. Повыше стал. Может, поумнее. Больше знает разных фактов, чаще бесполезных, каково, а? Вот и весь возраст.

— Может, они боятся, что ты ошибешься? — предполагает Мика.

— Может, они свои ошибки не будут вешать на меня? — он понижает голос, но тут же берет себя в руки. — Извини.

— Порядок, — она мотает головой. — Я не знаю, что тебе ответить на это. Возможно, у них есть свои причины.

— Почему бы им тогда не высказать мне эти причины? Знаешь, ртом. Словами. Внятными, а не «так будет лучше, мы рассчитываем». Я — что, капиталовложение? Немного туда, немного сюда — добавим опций, подкрутим настройки. А в восемнадцать лет обнаружим, что формула расчета окупаемости инвестиций не сработала, проебочка вышла, посмотрите-ка, — продолжает злиться Дайшо, — интересно, почему.

— Ты тоже не говоришь им, — замечает Куроо.

— Я пытался. Они меня не слушают.

Мика накрывает его ладонь своей, чуть поглаживая. Дайшо мысленно переключается на контраст их рук, успокаиваясь — его ладонь такая большая и шершавая, с кривоватыми пальцами и крупными костяшками, в отличии от ее — тонкой и нежной, с вытянутыми аккуратными ногтями.

— Ладно, — говорит Куроо, — ладно. В любом случае, мы всегда готовы тебе помочь, если понадобится.

Дайшо угукает и прикладывается к кофе — тот уже почти остыл.

— А как у вас дела? — спрашивает он, когда раздражение немного отпускает.

Они снова переглядываются.

— Тецу обещает съездить со мной в Токио. Большой город, — Мика улыбается, — на этих выходных. А что насчет того мальчика? Конохи? Ты с ним сегодня встречаешься?

— Хватит обо мне, — цыкает Дайшо. — Откуда ты вообще это знаешь? — Переводит взгляд на Куроо, который принимается рассматривать потолок, как самую интересную вещь в его жизни.

— Именно оттуда, — Мика широко улыбается, до зубов. — Так что?

Дайшо закатывает глаза.

А насчет Конохи — ничего. Они общаются, может быть, чуть больше, чем того допускают приличия для не-друзей, но Коноха не возражает, так что Дайшо не видит смысла задумываться об этом слишком сильно.

Встретиться они договариваются у Конохи дома — солнце сегодня не такое яркое, и Коноха выходной, в конце концов, сколько можно уже — постоянно у Конохи то потоп, то пожар, то дополнительная смена с полным завалом — не оторваться на минуту, то «что-то я приболел, кажется, не стоит сегодня».

Из-за затянутости этой встречи, она ощущается как возвращение из какого-то дальнего путешествия — по полузабытой дороге, к полузабытому дому, после стольких попыток. Дайшо даже хочет пошутить, мол, «привезти тебе что-нибудь, так долго ждал», но не решается — хотя шоколадку все равно покупает и заворачивает в футболку, а то неловко как-то отдельно ее протягивать будет. Коноха ему правда нравится — они такие разные, но при этом, кажется, неплохо нашли общий язык.

 **«найдешь дорогу?»** — уточняет Коноха по СМС, когда Дайшо пишет ему, что уже едет. Дайшо найдет, но все равно отвечает:

**«позвоню если что».**

В соседний поселок он приезжает, когда белое, жаркое солнце уже начинает катиться к горизонту. Облачно.

Домик Конохи он примечает издали — все такой же маленький и затертый, как выцветшая старая картинка. Сам Коноха сидит на ступеньках при входе, подперев голову руками. На нем серая мятая футболка, кеды и джинсы. Весь взъерошенный, смотрит куда-то перед собой задумчивым взглядом. Дайшо тормозит у забора, упираясь ногой в землю для равновесия.

— Хэй, — зовет он. Коноха вскидывается и подскакивает на ноги, едва не заваливаясь носом вперед и принимается осторожно переступать с ноги на ногу, будто они у него затекли. — Будешь забирать или особое приглашение нужно?

— Конечно, а ты… — Коноха ковыляет к нему нелепой походкой, приподняв брови домиком, — не зайдешь? Привет.

— Привет, — Дайшо жмет протянутую руку и задумывается. — Если ты приглашаешь.

— Приглашаю, — Коноха сразу начинает улыбаться и даже как-то приосанивается. Взгляд от чехла за спиной Дайшо он упорно отводит, но тот постоянно предательски соскальзывает обратно.

Дайшо замечает это, Дайшо ухмыляется.

— Только недолго, — говорит он и закатывает велосипед на территорию двора, пристраивая к стене дома.

У Конохи оказывается… уютно. Настолько, что Дайшо даже слегка опешивает, замирая на пороге, пока Коноха с фырканьем не проталкивает его вперед, Дайшо едва успевает стянуть кеды, оставаясь в одних полосатых носках. Все очень скромно, не в пример обстановке в доме у него самого. Домик маленький, тесный, но на троих — если Дайшо правильно помнит — в самый раз. Нет всего этого давящего пустого пространства, от которого Дайшо прячется в своей комнате, захламляя ее, чем только может: кучей полок, книг, наваленной на все поверхности одежды и всем остальным. Коридор совмещен с гостиной — только за угол заверни, чуть дальше Дайшо видит кухню, какую-то дверь и поворот за угол. Обстановка минималистичная — старенький телевизор возле окна, трехместный диванчик, явно видавший лучшие времена, но укрытый бежевым покрывалом, ковер с длинным ворсом, кофейный столик с салфеткой, раскидистая монстера в углу, полка вдоль стены с книгами и какими-то статуэтками, ажурные занавески — из-за занавесок выглядывает кошачья мордочка.

— Испугалась тебя, — говорит Коноха, хватая его за руку. Тянет Коноха как самый настоящий танк, Дайшо едва успевает ноги переставлять, — к остальным она уже привыкла и к тебе тоже скоро привыкнет.

Да как будто это должно его ободрить.

Комната у Конохи оказывается такой же уютной, но совсем крошечной — кровать, письменный стол с лампой и полками над ней, небольшой комод. Все стены завешаны яркими постерами и какими-то вырезками, Дайшо даже примечает одну газету. Покрывало на кровати сбито, стол завален какими-то бумагами.

— Ну, — тянет Коноха, — чай?

— Сначала, — Дайшо стягивает с плеча спортивную сумку, устраивая на краю стола и достает оттуда футболку, свернутую комком, — держи, — Коноха принимает ее и с подозрением начинает ощупывать, обнаружив что-то твердое в ней, — и еще держи, — на этот раз Дайшо стягивает чехол, и протягивает гитару Конохе. Тот тупо на нее уставляется. Пару раз открывает и закрывает рот.

— Мне… сыграть для тебя? — предполагает он, вцепляясь в футболку крепче и поднимая глаза.

— Ты можешь, если хочешь. Если не хочешь, не играй. Можешь вообще ее выкинуть, только возьми уже.

Он берет, зажимая футболку под мышкой. Осторожно принимает в руки чехол, прижимая к груди и недоуменно смотрит на Дайшо.

— Я не вполне понимаю, — признается он, нахмуриваясь. Глаза у него сейчас широкие-широкие, цвета сухого болотного мха в полумраке комнаты.

— Подарок. Это такая штука, когда тебе что-то бескорыстно отдают, — поясняет Дайшо, скрещивая руки на груди. Когда он принимал это решение, он не вполне представлял, как все пройдет. То есть, представлял — ожидал радость, благодарность, улыбку в конце концов. А не вот это вот — волчий взгляд и сгорбленные плечи, будто в ожидании удара.

— Я не… Я не могу, — Коноха сбивается на шепот и прокашливается, — я не могу просто взять ее, это… слишком.

— Слишком для чего?

— Для меня? Что скажут твои родители?

Дайшо хмурится. В противовес своим словам, Коноха сжимает гитару так, будто получил какое-то сокровище.

— Ничего не скажут. Я не играю на ней. Они знают это, она просто лежит.

Коноха молчит. Секунду, три, пять. Уровень неуютности нарастает, как крутой трамплин — Дайшо уже почти готов спрыгнуть с него, чтобы сломать себе шею. О чем он только дум…

— Спасибо, — Коноха каким-то быстрым, неуловимым движением сгруживает все со своих рук на кровать и тянется к Дайшо. — Спасибо.

Коноха обнимает его крепко, резко — просовывая одну руку подмышкой, вторую закидывая на шею и, по ощущениям, сцепляет ладони в замок у Дайшо в районе лопаток — притягивает к себе, врезаясь всем телом, едва зубы не клацают. Устраивает подбородок на плече и едва дышит.

Дайшо неуверенно поднимает руки, похлопывая его по спине и, когда Коноха не отцепляется даже спустя тридцать секунд, устраивает ладони на чужой талии.

— Еще чуть-чуть и это станет совсем неловко, — бормочет он.

Коноха тихо посмеивается у него в руках, смех ощущается вибрацией.

— По-моему, это уже, — он медленно разжимает руки, отступая на шаг. Дайшо сдерживает желание поежиться, когда теряет это тактильное ощущение тепла и сует руки в карманы. Коноха смотрит на него с восторгом ребенка, попавшего в Диснейленд, напрягает щеки, чтобы не улыбаться, но Дайшо все равно замечает появляющиеся ямочки на щеках, — Извини. Это просто… Это сложно.

Коноха запускает пальцы в свои волосы, еще больше их разлохмачивая. Дайшо кивает.

— Ну, теперь она в… лучших руках, чем была.

— Спасибо, — снова повторяет Коноха совершенно искренним тоном. — Не знаю, что я могу сделать в ответ. Но вот чай предложить точно могу.

— Давай.

Пока Коноха уходит на кухню ставить воду и заваривать его, Дайшо остается предоставлен сам себе. Он растерянно озирается, не зная, чем себя занять. В приоткрытую дверь просовывается кошачья голова, но после «кис-кис» исчезает обратно. Не больно-то и хотелось. Дайшо прислоняется бедрами к письменному столу, украдкой разглядывая бумаги на ней. Тут и тетрадные листы, и исписанные мелким, убористым почерком «А-четыре», и какие-то вырезки. Дайшо цепляется взглядом за знакомые химические формулы, от них — за литературный очерк. Прямо под очерком лежит тетрадь, явно потрепанная. Он видит только край, маленький кусочек, но ему удается идентифицировать ровные строчки, записанные в столбик, как стих.

Коноха входит в комнату спиной, позвякивая ложками. Дверь он толкает плечом и разворачивается, когда проносит поднос через дверной проем.

— Уф! — Осторожно устраивает поднос на кровати. На нем две кружки и тарелка с бутербродами. — Садись, ну чего ты.

Дайшо отклеивается от стола и аккуратно опускается полубоком на самый край кровати, стараясь особо ее не трясти, чтобы не разлить чай. Коноха подталкивает к нему тарелку с бутербродом — второй он берет себе, принимаясь хрустеть поджаренным — и когда успел? — хлебом. Дайшо берет оставшийся бутерброд, скептично сверля взглядом желто-оранжевую массу на нем. Почти не пахнет. Он осторожно кусает и нахмуривается.

— Что это вообще такое?

— Жареный сыр.

— Больше похоже на пластмассу.

— Думаю, это действительно пластмасса, — Коноха прихлебывает свой чай с самым одухотворенным видом. — Ну, может, процентов на шестьдесят пластмасса.

— Даже предполагать не хочу, что приходится на остальные сорок.

— Правильная тактика, — Коноха ухмыляется, — меньше знаешь, крепче... аппетит, в данном случае.

— Не уверен, что это так работает, — бормочет Дайшо. — Отвратительно.

Но бутерброд все-таки доедает.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине. Она не давит, а, скорее, обволакивает. Слышно, как где-то в гостинной спрыгивает кошка. Слышно, как проезжает за окном машина. Коноха бросает на него взгляды из-под ресниц, но молчит. Когда кружка Дайшо пустеет наполовину, он спрашивает:

— О чем думаешь?

Не совсем тот вопрос, который он хотел задать, но надо начать хоть с чего-то.

— М? М, о том, что здорово, что ты остался на чай, — задумчиво отвечает Коноха.

— Нечасто бывают гости?

— Нечасто бывает хоть кто-то, если точнее. А иногда… хочется посидеть в компании.

— Пожалуй, — Дайшо кивает. Разговор никак не хочет строиться, так что он задает вопрос в лоб: — Ты готовишься к поступлению в мед? Формулы на столе.

— Нет, просто школьное. Дополнительные задания, вот… пытаюсь, — уголки губ у него дергаются в намеке на улыбку.

— Ты же хочешь. Мне так показалось, по крайней мере, — говорит Дайшо, отставляя пустую кружку обратно на поднос. Свою Коноха ставит рядом и поднимается, чтобы переставить поднос на стол. — Ты несколько раз упоминал, и я не понимаю, в чем причина.

— Тебе это так важно? — бросает взгляд через плечо.

— Не то чтобы, это твое личное дело. Но мне… хотелось бы понять.

Коноха мычит. Возвращается обратно на кровать, усаживаясь и постукивает ногой по полу, опуская взгляд вниз.

— В детстве, — начинает он, — я вообще хотел быть спасателем. Ну, знаешь. Пожарным. Или что-то вроде того. Мне бы пошло? — в голосе появляются игривые нотки. Дайшо отрицательно качает головой. — Зануда. Так вот. А потом… На самом деле, я даже не помню, в какой момент я подумал, что-то вроде: «ого, весь мир создан с помощью химии, значит, если я буду знать ее, значит, смогу управлять всем в мире», — Дайшо выгибает бровь на этого неудавшегося Темного Властелина, Коноха только смеется в ответ и поясняет: — Не подумай чего лишнего, я имел ввиду, что смог бы… много сделать. Ты знаешь, вроде, лекарство от всех болезней? Эликсир бессмертия? Что-то такое. Химия вроде как… была основой мирозданья для меня. Но у меня никогда не было и шанса: естественные науки сначала шли хорошо, а потом начались сложности, я начал отставать. Да и какой смысл, если у меня все равно не получится?

— Но ты хотел бы? Чтобы получилось. Изобрести это свое… лекарство от всех болезней.

— Хотел бы, будь у меня талант к этому.

— О таланте приходится судить только со слов других людей. Это не что-то, что можно измерить или взвесить, — говорит Дайшо. — Все, что ты можешь, это трудиться над тем, где чувствуешь свое место.

— А если нигде не чувствую?

— Значит, мало пробовал. Ты можешь ошибиться с выбором, ты можешь сделать поспешный вывод, но рано или поздно, ты находишь то самое, о котором можешь сказать — «вот это мое». Нельзя стать кем-то, никем не пытаясь стать, — роняет Дайшо, не особо рассчитывая на ответ.

— Спасибо, капитан Очевидность, — фыркает Коноха и толкает его плечом в плечо, придвигаясь поближе.

— Очевидность или нет, многие, почему-то, упускают это из виду и не пытаются.

— А ты сам?

Дайшо опускает голову. Он мог бы сказать — «я делаю все для этого на пределе возможностей», но это не так. Он мог бы больше. Он мог бы лучше.

— Я стараюсь, — отвечает он в итоге.

— Это хорошо, — тянет Коноха. — Я даже завидую тебе. Чуть-чуть.

Было бы чему завидовать.

— Я видел у тебя, там, на столе...

— Снова формулы?

— Нет, стихи. — Коноха чертыхается, Дайшо хмурится. — Что не так?

— Ничего, просто. — Он прижимает ладонь к своей щеке. — Ты не должен был их видеть.

— Я не читал, если что. Это твои? — Коноха кивает. — Здорово. Прочитаешь мне что-нибудь?

— Ты серьезно? — Дайшо бросает в ответ недоуменный взгляд и разводит руками: мол, что за вопросы. — Ладно. Хорошо. Только маленькое. Никогда не читал их никому.

— Я не настаиваю, если ты не хочешь, — говорит Дайшо.

Коноха качает головой и набирает побольше воздуха, прежде чем начать:

— Жизнь — бумажный журавлик  
В небе, выпущенный в грозу.  
Мне догнать бы его, чтоб укрыть  
От дождя — может быть, я его спасу.  
Миру — мирово, слово молвлено.  
Богу — Богово, мне — моё. Лето  
скатится, пустозвонное. В серый  
выцветет одним днём.  
Я пропащее кровью выведу,  
И следом выгорю — в сентябре,  
Так пепла бы шанс получить  
восстать и проснуться бы  
по весне.

Дайшо теряется. Сначала в интонациях, потом — в своих ощущениях. Он сосредотачивается на отзвучавших словах, которые все повторяется в его голове, сосредотачивается на тепле чужого плеча, так и прижатого к нему. Теряется и не находится с тем, что сказать на все это. Коноха смотрит на него выжидающе, немного стыдливо, словно не стих прочитал, а приоткрыл какой-то грязный секрет. Дайшо поднимает на него взгляд, прямо глаза в глаза. И спрашивает:

— Хочешь, я помогу тебе с химией?

***

— Сегодня не получится, — говорит Коноха, когда Сарукуй звонит ему с вопросом про день кино, — и завтра тоже, извини.

И послезавтра. И послепослезавтра.

Рабочими сменами он забивает свой график настолько, насколько позволяет закон — только бы не оставаться в одиночестве собственного дома. Все остальное время тратит на то, бы привести свой разум в более-менее приличное состояние. Ну и, конечно, на Дайшо.

Дайшо вообще не из тех людей, которые ему, обычно, нравятся. Первые несколько дней после предложения Дайшо, они еще ходят вокруг друг друга, пробуя новые границы, потому что это — уже не вынужденная случайностью встреча, это — добровольное решение. Или это Коноха ходит, а Дайшо над ним просто посмеивается — не суть важно, на самом деле. Суть в том, что Коноху перспектива покорпеть над алканами, бутадиенами и прочими страшными названиями с одним из «не тех людей, которые ему обычно нравятся», вдруг оказывается занятием куда более приоритетным, чем примерно все остальное.

Перед друзьями немного стыдно, но в целом его такой расклад устраивает. Не то чтобы его друзья что-то сильно потеряют.

Они с Дайшо пока не виделись — ни просто так, ни по делу — потому что: «мне надо решить пару вопросов» и потому что: «да, а мне подстроить график на работе». А еще «спасибо за шоколадку, с фундуком моя любимая» — целых три раза.

Где-то в промежутке между этими лавированиями, на работе к Конохе забредают Онага и Коми.

На улице — погода снова пытается сжечь этот мир до радиоактивного пепла. Радиоактивного, конечно, потому что солнечная радиация это не шутки — Коноха не вполне уверен, как все это работает, но обязательно загуглит чуть позже и расскажет Дайшо. А у него в кафе пространство звенит пустотой — такой, словно мир за окном и правда выжгли и заказывать мороженое или прохладительные напитки больше некому. И вот он, последний герой, обречен полировать столы в месте, которое обречено затеряться в вечности.

Вот на этом моменте звякает колокольчик — от неожиданности Коноха едва не подпрыгивает — сообщая о том, что попытка потери в вечности провалена, мол, попробуйте снова.

Его сокомандники машут ладонями, пытаясь отдышаться. Рубашки на них мокрые на спине и подмышках некрасивыми пятнами, лица блестят от пота.

— Вы что, — с подозрением спрашивает Коноха, — бежали?

— Да-а-а, — тянет Онага, — бежали.

— Наперегонки, — поясняет Коми.

Коноха упирает руки в бока и выглядит, наверно, презабавно, учитывая, что она нем фирменный фартук, а в одной ладони он все еще сжимает тряпку.

— Только не смешите меня, окей? У меня губа треснула, — пальцем он указывает на правый уголок губ, где находится трещина, саднящая практически при каждом движении.

— Так тебе и надо, — фыркает Онага, — а то совсем нас забросил. Ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?

Коноха чувствует укол стыда, в конце концов, его друзья ни в чем не виноваты. Разводит руками:

— Было бы что рассказывать. Я не забрасывал вас, просто навалилось в последнее время.

Они, конечно, делают вид, что верят ему. Он, конечно, делает вид, что не понимает, что они просто делают вид.

Это правда сложно — объяснить эту точку, этот момент, когда ты задыхался секунду назад, а вот конкретно сейчас почувствовал, как засквозило свежим воздухом, расправило легкие и побежало по венам, насыщая кислородом. Поверить в то, что чужими руками и верой в его теоретические способности может быть перевернут с ног на голову целый мир — легко. А объяснить — никак. Коноха пытался — и ничего из этого не вышло.

Чувствовать себя важным и нужным случайному человеку, как «Коноха Акинори который не может в химию» оказалось куда приятнее, чем чувствовать себя важным и нужным, как «доигровщик и тот-самый-парень, у которого можно собраться время от времени» тем, с кем он провел уже долгое время.

С Дайшо они решают что-то, когда лето, которое катится, словно красное, сочное яблоко, плавно подкатывается к августу. Это — спустя пять дней после предложения Дайшо позаниматься вместе.

Первый раз они встречаются на нейтральной территории в поселке Дайшо. На вкус Конохи слишком много реверансов вокруг личного пространства друг друга, он бы и не против снова посидеть дома, все равно там снова никого нет. Но если Дайшо так больше нравится, то пожалуйста, Коноха не против. Еще Дайшо говорит — точнее, пишет — «я знаю отличное место», и Коноха верит.

Отличным местом оказывается раскидистое дерево — не то дзельква японская, не то каркас китайский, а может и вообще какая-нибудь береза. Познания Конохи в ботанике позволяют определить ему только то, что:

а) это дерево,

б) это дерево — не дуб.

Дайшо приносит целую стопку конспектов, Коноха приносит себя и свою неуверенность. Ну, еще бутерброды.

— Снова жареный сыр? — спрашивает Дайшо, выгибая бровь.

Коноха улыбается:

— Попробуй и узнаешь.

Дайшо пробует, выдает:

— Я думал, что хуже жареного пластика и быть не может, но ты меня удивил.

И все равно тянется еще за одним.

Второй раз они договариваются встретиться там же. Коноха приходит первым и усаживается под деревом на траву, раскрывая на коленях тетрадь, чтобы повторить записанное с прошлого раза. Он как раз берется за край листа, переворачивая, как над ухом раздается хруст и Коноху буквально подбрасывает на месте от неожиданности. Дайшо смешливо фыркает, облокачиваясь на ствол дерева, когда Коноха резко поворачивает голову.

— Тише, смельчак, тебя я не съем, — ухмыляется он и демонстративно откусывает яблоко, прищуриваясь.

Коноха запускает в него ручкой.

Облачно, поэтому они перемещаются из-под дерева на открытую полянку неподалеку и проводят этот раз куда более продуктивно. Коноха узнает, что такое валентность, орбитали и учится проводить линию наискосок по таблице Менделеева, чтобы отделить металлы от неметаллов.

Третий раз получается более стихийный, но не менее продуктивный. Стихийный — в плане, на них стеной рушится дождь и они бегут до ближайшего кафе — метрах в трехсот, но все равно вымокают насквозь. Дайшо выглядит, как мокрая мышь, Коноха, наверно, еще хуже — тут он серьезно радуется тому, что в этом кафе нет зеркал. Они отфыркиваются и валятся за ближайший столик, официант за стойкой не обращает на них ровно никакого внимания. Рассуждать о химических реакциях им никто не мешает — только капающая с волос на листы вода. И мелкая дрожь — Конохе так точно, потому что Дайшо, судя по его виду, хоть бы хны. По какой-то причине здесь работает кондиционер, несмотря на прохладную погоду и ливень. Пока он стучит зубами, разбираясь в формулах, перед ним со стуком опускается кружка чая. Дайшо садится на свое прежнее место, скрещивая руки на груди. Коноха благодарно ему улыбается и предлагает:

— Пополам?

Четвертый же раз выходит забавным — Коноха заболевает.

Нет, само по себе это не забавно, конечно. Ни капли, просто…

— Очень приятно, — говорит Дайшо из динамика, когда Коноха берет трубку и вместо приветствия оглушительно чихает прямо в микрофон. — Отвратительно, Коноха-кун.

— Так тебе приятно или-и-и-и… — Он снова чихает. — Или отвратительно?

— Мне «если бы я мог отмотать время назад и не звонить тебе, то я бы не позвонил».

— Ну конечно, — смеется Коноха и снова чихает. Дайшо выдает глухое «угфх». — Сегодня все отменяется, да? Я из дома никуда, это полная жесть.

Это риторический вопрос, но, вероятно, по невнятному ответу Дайшо и скинутому звонку, он должен был догадаться, что это — тревожный звоночек. Должен был — но не догадался. За все эти дни, похожие на калейдоскоп, он ни разу не был инициатором встречи, только «да-да-конечно-свободен-без проблем», его максимум — это поинтересоваться, «ну что, как ты там, как наши планы?» — и то через силу. Его сокомандники к этому уже привыкли — к тому, что Коноха не бывает инициатором встреч, но Дайшо — это другое дело. Спрашивать прямо неловко, но что если Дайшо подумает, что Конохе это не нужно?

Коноха не глупый — он понимает, что если он хочет продолжить общаться с Дайшо, то надо бы приложить усилия. Не оставлять это игрой в одни ворота из-за того, что, может быть, он будет чересчур навязчивым. Поэтому он вздыхает, чихает, набирает номер и сообщает вот это вот «я из дома никуда».

Ощутимых результатов это не приносит — он по-прежнему чувствует себя ужасно, и от болезни, и от своей социальной неловкости. Зато приносит Дайшо под двери его дома. Тот щурится и дерганым движением поправляет челку, которая лезет в глаза.

— Ну, — требовательно говорит Дайшо, когда Коноха открывает дверь.

Коноха чешет одну ногу другой и, спустя пару секунд тишины, выдает:

— Сразу скажи, сколько надо подождать, пока матрица не даст обратный сбой и я не перестану видеть тебя тут.

Дайшо цыкает, закатывает глаза — Конохе на мгновение кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и они не выкатятся обратно — и плечом протискивается в дом:

— Очень, нахрен, сожалею, но такого не случится. Я принес лимоны.

Конохе очень хочется пошутить про то, что с появлением Дайшо кислятины итак хватает, но передумывает — в основном, потому что снова чихает и эта реплика из-за промедления утрачивает актуальность.

Он привык болеть один — для него это нормально, все в порядке. К тому же, он правда не хочет никого заражать. Поэтому ему бы все-таки остановить Дайшо, выпроводить от себя подальше в добрый путь к свободной от бактерий атмосфере, но Дайшо говорит:

— Только не чихай на меня, иначе эти лимоны окажутся не только у тебя в глотке, но и в заднице.

А Коноха… Коноха оставляет все свои добрые порывы при себе и включает электрический чайник.

И, несмотря ни на что, чувствует себя всепоглощающе счастливым.

***

Коноха втекает в его жизнь, как наводнение — не какой-нибудь там всемирный потоп, и даже не прорыв крана, которых хлещет фонтаном. Скорее, как подтекающий свищ, когда ты на неделю уехал из дома — медленно, тихо и постепенно. Мыслями и моментами, которые закрадывались в голову.

Брехня, на самом деле.

Коноха врезается в его жизнь, как грузовик, который сносит половину дома, тараня его — и там уже без разницы: был свищ или не было.

Они встречаются почти каждый день — по ощущением это хуже десятка грузовиков, которые раскатывают его в тонкую ленту. Дайшо даже считать не хочет, сколько километров он уже отмотал, пока катался в соседний поселок. Чаще катается именно Дайшо, хотя, по первости, именно Коноха приходил к нему в поселок. Но Конохе на своих двоих тяжелее, чем Дайшо на колесах — хоть и на двух, а не на четырех. Так что Дайшо каждый раз все равно подбивается довезти его до дома. Так делать нельзя — в смысле, возить кого-то на багажнике велосипеда, это запрещено.

Но тут правила больших городов не в силе, нормы — дальше, небо — ближе, а чужие руки на талии и болтовня (прерываемая клацаньем зубов на особо каверзных выбоинах, в которые периодически попадают колеса) ощущаются слишком привычно.

Есть в этом что-то мазохистичное.

По обыкновению они занимаются — Дайшо готовится к этим занятиям: выстраивает темы, придумывает примеры и объяснения, записывая их на листы, а после прокручивая в голове до автоматизма, гуглит методички. Конохе, кажется, даже нравится — он быстро учится, внимательно слушает, осваивает гидроксо-группы и соли, понимает разницу между гетерогенными и гомогенными реакциями, уже почти без ошибок уравнивает примеры из неорганики.

Дайшо никогда бы не подумал, где ему пригодятся его углубленные знания, но вот, посмотрите-ка.

Все чаще они отвлекаются на какую-то ерунду от занятий, вот как сейчас:

— Принцип Ла… Ла-Ша… — Коноха пытается подписать тему, но сбивается на непривычной фамилии, диктуя ее себе по слогам.

— Ле Шателье, — подсказывает Дайшо. — «Ле» раздельно. Вообще, «Ле Шателье — Брауна», но это не суть.

Они сидят неподалеку от пустыря, аккурат между двух их поселков. Местечко с невысокой порослью деревьев и мягкой травой. Их сумки свалены неподалеку, вокруг разложены тетради. Коноха сосредоточенно пишет на собственной коленке все, что говорит ему Дайшо, периодически задавая вопросы.

— Ле Шателье, — прокатывает на языке Коноха, будто пробуя, когда заканчивает писать. — Француз?

— У тебя какие-то проблемы с французами? — приподнимает бровь Дайшо. — Религия не позволяет изучать что-то, придуманное ими?

— Они едят лягушек, — сообщает Коноха, игнорируя то, как выражение лица Дайшо меняется на недовольное «да что ты говоришь». — И у меня нет проблем с французами, хотя пастафрианство, наверно, могло бы подразумевать их.

— С каких пор Макаронный Монстр против французов?

— С таких, что он сделан из спагетти, а спагетти — это приоритет итальянцев? — предполагает Коноха.

— И что? — тянет Дайшо, упираясь руками позади себя. — Теперь он мстить им за Итальянские войны? В каком они там году были?

— С конца пятнадцатого века вроде? Я не помню, — Коноха фыркает. — Но хотел бы я посмотреть на процесс кары именем Макаронного Монстра. Великая Фрикаделька, дай мне сил!

— По-моему, это уже что-то из другой оперы, — бормочет Дайшо. — Давай обратно про Ле Шателье?

— Так он француз? — снова уточняет Коноха, опуская взгляд обратно в тетрадь.

— Француз.

— Французы классные, они мне нравятся. Ты знаешь, что у них есть выражение «облизывать витрины»? Не помню, как на французском звучит. Разглядывать товары, но не покупать ничего.

— Теперь знаю, но понятия не имею, на фига мне эта информация.

— Для общего развития. — Коноха улыбается. — Давай обратно про Ле Шателье.

Дайшо закатывал глаза, но принимается диктовать:

— Пиши: если на равновесную систему воздействовать извне, изменяя какой-нибудь из факторов, определяющих положение равновесия... — Коноха быстро царапает ручкой иероглифы, после угукает. Дайшо продолжает: — …то в системе усилится то направление процесса, которое ослабляет это воздействие.

— Записал.

— Макаронный Монстр будет гордиться тобой.

— Долго ты мне его еще припоминать будешь?

Дайшо жмет плечами:

— Возможно, до тех пор, пока меня не покарает Великая Фрикаделька.

Коноха тянется шутливо ткнуть его ручкой в колено, но Дайшо перехватывает его кисть и дергает на себя. Тетрадь слетает у Конохи с колен прямо на траву, но им нет до нее дела. Начинается возня.

Коноха легче и слабее — так что Дайшо легко переворачивает его, прижимая к земле, когда тот наваливается всем весом, пытаясь то ли придушить, то ли защекотать. Дайшо старается держать его скрюченные пальцы подальше от себя. Коноха — верткий и гибкий, и, что важно — он оказывается быстрее, чем Дайшо, поэтому баланс сил меняется, когда Конохе удается скинуть с себя чужое тело и Дайшо бросается бежать от него, показывая через плечо язык. Они мчатся метров триста по прямой, Дайшо слышит приближающийся топот за спиной, чувствует подошвами мелкие камни.

Он не до конца понимает причину того, что случилось дальше — то ли руки Конохи, толкнувшие его в спину, когда тот не успел затормозить по инерции, то ли ямка, в которую он попал ногой, из-за чего споткнулся и не удержал равновесие, то ли все вместе, потому что чувствует он и то, и то одновременно — и руки, и подвернувшуюся стопу. Дальше все, как в замедленном действии — в ямку он попал, когда пытался затормозить перед обрывом, когда-то давно тут текла река, но теперь она высохла — мир в глазах плавно качается взад-вперед, Коноха пытается уцепиться за его футболку, чтобы удержать, Дайшо нелепо взмахивает руками, нога у него подгибается, а вторая уже соскальзывает с отвесного обрыва по песку.

Дайшо ухается вниз, и вместе с этим мир включается в нормальную скорость. Он скатывается до самого дна, футболка задирается, о камни и ветки он стесывает пол спины и локти. Катиться недалеко — всего метра три, но растягиваются они, по ощущениям, как минимум в тридцать.

С протяжным «твою ж ма-а-а-ать» Дайшо распластывается на спине, на самом дне оврага. Небо над ним ярко-голубое с белыми пятнами облаков, с вершины отрыва на него смотрит испуганное лицо Конохи. Насколько испуганное, будто Дайшо тут себе шею свернул.

— Будем считать, — стонет Дайшо, — что кара Великой Фрикадельки свершилась!

И хрипло смеется.

Коноха прикрывает лицо ладонью, а когда убирает — то мягко ему улыбается и начинает спускаться вниз, чтобы помочь выбраться.

Обратно до своих вещей они идут медленно, Дайшо прихрамывает — ударился бедром. На месте Коноха его сразу же усаживает и лезет в сумку, что-то доставая. Дайшо косится на него с немым вопросом.

— Джим, я доктор, а не фрикадельковый каратель, — с шутливой интонацией говорит Коноха и откручивает крышку с бутылки с водой. Ее он плещет себе сначала на руку, потом рукой — на ссадины Дайшо, задирая его футболку до самых лопаток. Футболку Дайшо придерживает, чтобы быть хоть немного полезным, в конце концов, это его тут заботливо лечат. Очень заботливо — Коноха осторожно вымывает пыль и песок из ранок по мере его возможностей, проводит ладонью и кончиками пальцев, практически оглаживая. Потом принимается за локти.

— Не опускай футболку, — просит он, когда закручивает крышку. Дайшо снова вопросительно на него смотрит, тот демонстрирует флакончик темного стекла и тюбик мази, — надо обработать.

Из флакончика пахнет травяной горечью. Дайшо узнает этот запах — такой же, как от Конохи — когда он смачивает в темно-желтой жидкости ватку и принимается водить по спине и локтям. После откручивает мазь.

Спину мажет быстро, а на локтях задерживается, уже даже не втирая, а просто касаясь пальцами, поглаживая.

Дайшо сглатывает и спрашивает:

— Ты чего?

Коноха вздрагивает и поднимает на него взгляд.

— Ничего. Задумался. Извини.

После этого они молча собираются и едут домой — сначала к Конохе, потом Дайшо направляется к себе. Пока едет, он чувствует себя полностью окруженным Конохой, с макушки до самых пяток, даже когда того уже нет на его багажнике.

На самом деле, они редко выбираются именно за пределы поселков, когда занимаются — чаще всего сидят либо на площадках, либо в кафе.

Так вот. Коноха втекает в его жизнь, как наводнение — хотя в последнее время Дайшо склоняется к тому, что тот больше похож на сель. Это такая жижа из камней и грязи, которая сходит в период ливней или таяния льдов — и это в каком-то смысле символично, учитывая, как теплеет в груди при одном воспоминании о совместном времяпровождении.

Коноха втекает в его жизнь — и вместе с собой обломками притаскивает все, что нажил за свои почти восемнадцать. Свою любовь к кошкам и ужасной пицце, то, как он пьет молоко прямо из горла литровой пачки, свое немножечко задростство (Дайшо пару раз называет его «нёрд» и сам себя убеждает в том, что нет, это не звучало ласково), свою неуверенность в себе, но безграничную веру в окружающих. Втекает в расписание дня, в мессенджеры и на то свободное местечко на книжной полке — теперь там стоит «Американская трагедия», но читать ее Дайшо, конечно же, не будет.

Даже порывается представить своим друзьям, говорит — «они классные», говорит — «ты тоже классный, вы поладите». Ладить Дайшо не хочет и Коноха просто машет на него рукой — и как-то раз вечером пытается намекнуть Дайшо на то, что сам бы он не против познакомиться с друзьями Дайшо. Дайшо намек понимает, но не реагирует.

Друзья Дайшо легки, как на помине, но звонок раздается на телефон Конохи. Вечер, они плетутся вдоль еле освещенной улицы, пытаясь разглядывать звезды, но по факту разглядывая провода электропередач над собой. Облачно, прохладно. Мобильный начинает верещать какую-то электронную мелодию, как раз когда Дайшо открывает рот, чтобы предложить подвезти Коноху домой.

— Да? — осторожно произносит Коноха и стреляет в Дайшо глазами. — Да, со мной. Это тебя, — протягивает он телефон.

Дайшо даже опешивает, пока не замечает знакомый номер на экране.

— Куроо, — больше утверждает, чем спрашивает.

— Ты охренел? — припечатывает тот без расшаркиваний. Потом вздыхает. Молчит пару секунд и спрашивает: — Почему ты не берешь трубку?

— На беззвучке, — говорит растерянно Дайшо.

— Твои родители рвут и мечут. Сегодня…

— Сегодня у них встреча с каким-то представителем, на которой они просили меня присутствовать. Блядь.

— Блядь, — соглашается Куроо. — Еще чуть-чуть, и тебя будут искать с собаками. Дуй домой.

И сбрасывает.

Дайшо трет переносицу и облизывает губы, отдавая телефон обратно Конохе. Он совсем забыл.

На все выговоры родителей Дайшо прикусывает язык — хотя хотелось бы ответить. Что-то едкое. Что-то грубое. Что-то вроде «ну уж какой родился» или «сдайте меня куда-нибудь теперь», или, вот «как-будто вам действительно есть до меня дело».

Это он и говорит Конохе, когда тот спрашивает о том, нормально ли все закончилось после той прогулки, когда «ну, Куроо-кун позвонил». Это вторник, они сидят у Конохи дома в гостиной на полу и катают друг к другу мяч:

— Как-будто им действительно есть до меня дело. Прихожу я поздно, прихожу я рано — ничего не меняется, они всегда чем-то недовольны. Им надо, чтобы я был «правильный», чтобы я был «впору».

Коноха только мычит в ответ, но потом выдает:

— Налажали с сыночком?

— Налажали с сыночком, — кивает Дайшо.

— Мои, по-моему, налажали вообще с тем, что родили меня. Скоро забуду, как выглядит моя мама. Как выглядит отец — уже забыл. Надо на фотографию посмотреть, что ли, — грустно улыбается Коноха.

— Отвратительно. Ты пытался поговорить с ней?

— Конечно. Всегда один ответ: «Вот у меня проблемы, а ты надумываешь, просто расслабься». Или не «у меня», а «у Акиры». Это моя сестра. Всегда одно и то же, их проблемы это проблемы, а мои проблемы — не проблемы, а надумывание. Но это мои проблемы и для меня они — проблемы. Может, их проблемы тоже для меня — надуманные мелочи. Не важно, — Коноха вздыхает. — Достань из сумки содовую. Из моей, да, там, поглубже где-то.

Дайшо копается в чужой сумке и на дне, вместе с бутылкой обнаруживает то, что никак не ожидает увидеть и пару секунд мнется, прежде чем передать сначала бутылку, а потом подцепить на палец за цепочку небольшую, в треть ладони, игрушку.

— Тамагочи? Серьезно?

Коноха жмет плечами, пока пьет, запрокинув голову. Дайшо наблюдает, как двигается его кадык. Отрываясь от бутылки, Коноха отвечает:

— Он не мой. Ну, изначально не мой. Моей сестры.

Дайшо тыкает на несколько кнопок, уставляясь в оживший экран. Сообщает:

— Он умер.

— Вот как? — Коноха звучит слегка удивлено и подтягивается на руках поближе, чтобы заглянуть тоже. — Совсем забыл про него, раньше он не умирал.

— Он же твоей сестры.

— Изначально моей сестры, — акцентирует Коноха.

— Теперь, значит, твой?

Снова жмет плечами:

— Жалко стало. А так… покормить, поиграть. Он же не виноват, что его подарили девчонке, которой он не нужен. Хотя раньше она играла с ним, даже имя какое-то дала. Дурацкое какое-то.

— Теперь и тебе не нужен, я смотрю, — Дайшо опускает взгляд обратно на игрушку. — Легко отвлечься на что-то и забыть самое важное, да? И вот — у тебя он тоже умер. Бедняга. Вот так заводят для развлечения — а потом «упс», забыли, не справились и все такое.

— Хорошо, что он механический, — Коноха тянется, чтобы забрать из пальцев Дайшо маленький красный тамагочи, — всегда можно оставить, если надоел. Всегда можно оживить, если налажал.

Дайшо потупляет взгляд в пол и не отвечает.

Изначально ему казалось, что они с Конохой этакие два разных полюса — полные противоположности и поладить априори не могут. Но сейчас он отчетливо ощущает, что ошибся — в какой-то степени они почти одно и тоже, только под разными углами. Дайшо не нравятся люди, которые пытаются им командовать и доминировать. Не нравятся люди, которые на пустом месте разводят сопли и ждут от него решения всех проблем. Поэтому ему сложно сходиться с людьми, слишком много кто при близком общении оказывается не его типажом. Коноха — такой же, сам себе в поле воин, только менее амбициозный и более мягкий. Дайшо на уровне инстинктов чувствует их схожесть, но не знает, как сказать, что увидел в нем равного себе. Возможно, вместе, а не по-одиночке, в этой жизни могли бы стать чем-то… большим.

***

В четверг Куроо собирает всех на матч. Фукуродани он тоже зовет, Фукуродани в свою очередь зовут, по обыкновению, Коноху — хотя немного сконфуженно и неуверенно.

Коноха, конечно, идет. То, что планируется матч — он знал еще до всей его команды. То, что Куроо с Бокуто на какой-то ментальной связи транслируют мысли и планы друг другу в голову в расчет не берется — это читерство, поэтому Бокуто не считается. Конохе о матче сообщает Дайшо.

Сегодня снова жарко и вдобавок — душно, как бывает перед большой, затяжной грозой. Все три команды разминаются — они уже относительно привыкшие друг к другу, поэтому на разминке никто не делает разницы, кто свой, а кто чужой — они просто прыгают над сеткой, а кто-то из связующих подает им мяч. Либеро за этими мячами бегают. Но Коноха специально подгадывает так, чтобы ему подал Акааши, разбегается — и прыгает. Ладонь привычно ударяется о мяч — траектория идеальная.

— Красавчик, — урчит Дайшо, проходя у него за спиной и мимолетно касаясь его затылка ладонью.

Коноха едва не давится слюной и оборачивается. Дайшо ему улыбается и идет к своей команде. Коноха ловит на себе несколько тяжелых взглядов от сокомандников.

Нохэби проигрывают им всухую, но Дайшо продолжает улыбаться.

После матча они идут в кафе — не вдвоем, и это даже немного непривычно — а составом в одиннадцать человек из разных команд.

В субботу Коноха случайно разливает кофе на работе — хорошо хоть не на посетителя, но зато — на себя. И это почти смешно, на ту же самую футболку, которую когда-то, одну вечность и пол-лета назад оставил у Дайшо.

В воскресенье Дайшо сбрасывает звонок от родителей и продолжает диктовать Конохе формулы, как ни в чем не бывало.

Дни растягиваются, как дешевая пожеванная жвачка, та, что продается в маленьких брикетиках. В детстве Коноха ее любил, а сейчас даже не помнит вкус — зато отлично помнит, что спустя некоторое время во рту она превращалась в какую-то резиновую массу с маленькими твердыми комочками, неприятную и тягучую, налипающую на зубы. Лето скатывается на убыль, начинает тянуть осенним холодком.

Спустя еще шесть дней они сидят в Denny's, смены у Конохи сегодня нет. Но теперь их уже тринадцать человек, слишком много для этого местечка. С двух сторон его зажимают Сакуруй и Коми, закинув руки ему на плечи. Дайшо сверлит их острым взглядом, этот взгляд говорит: «Отвратительно». Еще Дайшо едва дергает верхней губой, выражая все свое презрение к какому-то конкретному факту и объекту — в данный момент, наверно, к Конохе, потому что этот мимический пассаж он проделывает, когда Коноха смотрит на него.

Спустя еще пару дней Конохе надоедает это хождение по гвоздям и попытки расшифровать чужое поведение, поэтому он собирается духом и звонит Дайшо:

— Не хочешь погулять?

— Что, если нет?

— Значит «нет», — вздыхает Коноха. — Я не собираюсь тащить тебя силком, просто хотел показать кое-что… особенное.

Через час Дайшо уже торчит перед его домом с кислым выражением лица, теребя хлястики своих извечных перчаток. Коноха поправляет лямку чехла гитары на плече и идет привычно устраиваться на багажнике. День клонится к закату, постепенно опускаются серебристые сумерки — туманом, перистыми облаками и розоватыми мазками солнца. Оно висит низко над крышами, того и гляди сорвется и грохнется за них, как переспевшее яблоко.

Дорогу туда Коноха, пожалуй, мог бы найти с закрытыми глазами. Он направляет Дайшо в противоположную сторону от своего дома и от той дороги, которая соединяет их поселки. До самого края. Направляет ехать вдоль последних домов, в сторону стены деревьев — лесопосадки. Дайшо молчит, только бросает взгляды из-за плеча и гудит, когда Коноха указывает ему путь.

Они едут между лесопосадками и полем, когда начинают стрекотать цикады. Дорога шуршит под колесами велосипеда. Ветер прохладный, приятно обдувает лицо и ерошит волосы. Коноха держится за чужие плечи и кусает губу в ожидании — они почти рядом.

— Теперь огибай, сразу за рекой. Видишь реку? Там есть тропа, ты проедешь.

Дайшо выворачивает руль и их слегка потряхивает на ямах и неровной земле. Высокая трава цепляется за ноги и спицы колес. Они скатываются с горки по узкой, протоптанной тропе — и въезжают прямо в бело-зеленое море.

Дайшо резко тормозит, упираясь ногами для устойчивости. Коноха спешно скатывается с багажника и делает несколько шагов вперед, раскидывая руки — навстречу полю и солнцу. Повернув голову, он видит, что Дайшо уже слез с велосипеда, но так и замер, вцепившись в руль. Глаза у него широко раскрытые, отсюда не видно, но Коноха представляет, как в них — таких малахитовых — отражается поле цветов и закатный свет. Свет ложится мазками на всю фигуру Дайшо, сглаживая острые углы и черты лица, размывая тени.

— Никогда никого сюда не приводил, — признается Коноха. — Ты первый.

— Я… — Дайшо, наконец, отмирает, и опускает велосипед на землю. — Тут красиво.

— Да, — легко соглашается, потому что — действительно красиво, и не поспоришь. И отворачивает голову обратно.

Поле маленькое, всего около ста на сто метров, по примерным прикидкам. Но так густо укрыто ковром соцветий и так уютно легло между холмов — за которыми открывается западная линия горизонта. С восточной стороны они укрыты деревьями от чужих глаз.

Коноха делает несколько шагов вперед и усаживается на землю, доставая гитару. За то время, что она у него, он уже привык к ней и гриф в руку ложится, как родной. Это очень дорогой подарок. Всех слов мира не хватило бы, чтобы выразить — насколько.

Дайшо подходит к нему со спины. Коноха трогает струны: сначала несмело, выжидает паузу — и начинает перебор. Ноты звучат тихо и немного глухо, мелодия медленная и задумчивая, он играет ее машинально, на мышечной памяти.

— Я просто хотел показать тебе это, — говорит он, не останавливаясь, только опуская голову, чтобы глянуть на гриф. — Это важное для меня место, всегда прихожу сюда, когда… в некоторые моменты. Ты тоже важный. К тебе я тоже могу прийти. Я хотел сказать тебе «спасибо».

Дайшо молча усаживается рядом, прислоняясь спиной к его спине. Коноха продолжает играть. Сказать ему больше нечего — он так редко говорил что-то подобное, и еще реже его выслушивали. Ему не нужен ответ, правда, не нужен. Ему достаточно, что он чувствует чужое тепло сквозь две футболки и движение грудной клетки в такт дыханию.

Пальцы продолжают скользить по струнам и перебирать их. Мелодия разгоняется, сливаясь с шорохом трав и стрекотанием цикад. Конохе кажется, что они оба даже дышат ей в так. Перебор снова замедляется, и он играет последние ноты. Они висят в воздухе, словно муар, растворяясь с ветром.

Коноха падает на спину, укладывая гитару на себя. Дайшо падает рядом — теперь они лежат вальтом. Они молчат, вслушиваясь в окружающий мир и, на мгновение кажется, что этот мир принадлежит им, вместе со всем тем невыразимым будущим. Когда вот так — когда рука к руке, уже не так страшно.

— А если бы ты мог сказать что-то, ну, взрослым, — спрашивает Коноха с такой интонацией, будто речь идет, как минимум, про другую расу, — старшим, и они бы это услышали и приняли, — то чтобы ты сказал?

— «Мы научимся», — отвечает Дайшо, помедлив пару секунд, — «Просто дайте нам пережить все это».

Коноха протягивает руку к небу — там уже видны первые блеклые звезды. Вокруг волнами и легким шелестом колышется поле белоснежных ромашек.

— Взрослым, а? Интересно, когда мы вырастем — это будем все те же мы или уже другие? «Взрослые».

Дайшо не отвечает, прижимаясь виском к его плечу.

Коноха прижимается в ответ.

— Я думаю, — выдыхает Дайшо, — что возраст — это такая чепуха. Люди не измеряются пройденным, люди измеряются тем, что они потеряли, пока проходили свой путь. Будь тебе пять, или пятьдесят — если ты в жизни только и видел, что сытую жизнь без лишений в четырех стенах — едва ли будет какая-то разница. Мы не меняемся с возрастом — может, просто хотим казаться изменившимися.

Все оставшееся время Дайшо непривычно тихий, не шутит, почти не говорит. Трогает пальцами лепестки, как трогал их сам Коноха, но сейчас он держит свои руки при себе, обнимая гитару и продолжая перебирать струны по инерции. Дайшо молчит — и жмется крепче.

Обратно они едут потемну, едва не свалившись в реку.

Дома Коноха не включает свет, берет на руки кошку, зарываясь носом в шерсть и спокойно засыпает.

Наутро ему приходит СМС от Куроо:

«У Дайшо проблемы. Не звони»

Ближе к обеду он не выдерживает и звонит самому Куроо. Коноха даже не успевает поздороваться, как тот сразу же вздыхает:

— Слушай, я не знаю, что у вас там. И не знаю, что он тебе рассказывал о себе — но у него серьезные терки с родителями. Они до соплей ругаются практически каждый день, ему запрещают сваливать из дома без предупреждения и шляться допоздна. Что он делает? Сбегает к тебе. Постоянно.

— Почему ты думаешь, что ко мне? — в голове у Конохи абсолютная, звенящая пустота.

— Потому что я не тупой, — отвечает Куроо, — и мы с этим козлиной дружим уже черт знает сколько лет. Каким бы он там загадочным не хотел казаться, на деле — прост как пень.

— Что мне делать?

— Без обид, — снова вздыхает Куроо, — но лучшее, что ты можешь для него сделать — это оставить. Ему как минимум нужно время, чтобы разобраться со своей жизнью, а не бегать от нее.

— Спасибо, что сказал мне, — бормочет Коноха и сбрасывает звонок. Он опускается, сползая спиной по стене и закрывает лицо руками.

Все из-за него, снова все из-за него.

Ему нечего дать другим.

Только себя, но он — одна сплошная проблема.

Отчасти жизнь похожа на песок — когда зыбучий, забивающийся в глотку и удушающий, когда мокрый, из которого удобно лепить куличи или даже строить целые замки, если ты достаточно умный. Время это, конечно, вода — временем все эти замки закономерно смоет рано или поздно, сколько ни строй.

Следуя этой метафоре, жизнь Конохи была бы похожа на этакую супесь — пылеватый песок. Та самая грязь на пальцах, когда пересыпаешь из ладони в ладонь более крупную фракцию. Осадок. Налет. То, что всегда остается «после».

Как бы он ни старался, как бы не рвался вперед, он никогда не был на первом месте и не приковывал к себе взгляды. Он бежал, падал, лез то на дерево, то в ямы, то дразнить злую соседскую собаку, когда все остальные струсили. Он тоже трусил. Но эта жажда был сильнее — но на него никто уже не смотрел, ведь кто-то притащил котенка.

Ведь кто-то просто существовал — и это было гораздо интереснее всего, что мог придумать и сделать Коноха.

Временами ему хотелось просто схватить за плечи всех по очереди и потрясти с вопросом — «что не так?»

Потрясти с просьбой: «заметь меня»

Я же очень яркий.

Заметьте меня.

Но на него никто не смотрел. До этого лета. Он до сих пор помнит колкий, гипнотический взгляд, хранит его где-то в венах и под кожей. Только на него — ни на кого другого. Не важно, по какой причине.

А сейчас получилось то, что получилось.

Он плохо спит — ворочается с боку на бок, поджимает колени к груди. В окно стучат.

Он подрывается — за окном маячит знакомая макушка. Коноха отпирает засов и распахивает раму. Дайшо подтягивается на руках и перекидывает ногу, заваливаясь в его комнату посреди ночи.

— Сугуру, — неверяще произносит Коноха.

— Очень вовремя, не так ли? — шепчет он в ответ.

Коноха затаскивает его сам, заглядывая в глаза. Дайшо ему улыбается — кажется, Коноха вообще впервые видит его улыбку, нормальную улыбку. Жаль, что пропитанную горечью — это видно по излому тонких бровей и морщинках в уголках рта.

— Мне звонил Куроо…

— Я знаю, — Дайшо кладет руку ему на плечо. — Но я должен был прийти, — он принимается копаться в своей сумке, пока Коноха в темноте пытается разглядеть и впитать в себя его черты, достает пачку тетрадей и складывает на стол. — Это конспекты.

— Сугуру, — снова зовет Коноха. По-имени выходит как-то само собой, но так естественно.

Дайшо поднимает глаза и протягивает руки. Коноха обнимает его, утыкаясь носом под линию челюсти и поверхностно дышит куда-то в ключицы. Дайшо касается губами его виска — так, как сам Коноха в порыве нежности прижимается лицом к кошке, так, как прижимались к нему родители, когда он был маленьким. Он сжимает пальцы на чужой ветровке, комкая ее. Но Дайшо его мягко отстраняет и утыкается лбом в лоб.

— Мне надо идти. Но ты справишься. Только держись.

— Мы справимся, — шепчет Коноха и отпускает, не смея задерживать, чтобы не принести еще больше проблем.

Дайшо коротко прижимается щекой к его щеке, и пятится. Спрыгивает с окна, исчезая в темноте и уезжая так же тихо и незаметно, как приехал.

После этого Коноха ничего о нем не слышит и больше с Дайшо не встречается. Необходимость ходит в соседний поселок отпадает, а просто бродить по улицам — это не по части Конохи. У него в ушах все еще звенит просьба Куроо «оставить».

Он не хочет тянуть никого на дно, поэтому — слушается.

***

Дайшо сидит на диване перед своими родителями. Они стоят перед ним, оба, неуютно нависая.

— Почему я не могу просто заниматься тем, чем я хочу?

Его мать открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но отец касается ее плеча, призывая к тишине.

— Сугуру, — начинает он спокойным голосом. — Мы дали тебе все, что могли. Мы продолжаем давать, несмотря на твое к нам неуважительное отношение. Когда ты собираешься стать хотя бы немного благодарным.

Эта тема — благодарности, всегда была как удар под дых. Дайшо понимал, что его родители любили его — какой-то своей любовью, может, немного неправильной, может, это просто такая особая «родительская» любовь. Но он видел это по тому, как они поджимали губы и заламывали пальцы. Как говорили про него, когда думали, что он не слышит. У них то же самое выражение лиц, как у людей, которые много раз пытались — но всегда терпели неудачу.

— Благодарность за любовь ко мне? — спрашивает он. — Я должен вам за любовь и за то, что это вы решили меня родить?

— Ты ничего не должен нам, сынок, — ответила его мать, мягким тоном, присаживаясь рядом. Отец остался стоять. — Мы просто хотим твоего уважения. Мы все делаем для тебя. А что делаешь ты? Только пытаешься все… — она подбирает слово, — исказить.

Интересная замена слову «испортить».

Они правы. В конце концов, он никогда ни в чем не нуждался, у него была хорошая техника и хорошая комната. Хорошая жизнь.

Дайшо опускает плечи и голову, отводя взгляд.

— Я благодарен, — бормочет он, — и я уважаю вас. Но почему я не могу выбрать то, что мне нравится, если мне этим жить?

— Потому что мы хотим лучшего для тебя. Но что получаем? Ты уносишь вещи из дома, ты сбегаешь, ты не приходишь, не предупреждаешь нас, ты собираешься загубить свое будущее. Ради чего?

Возможно, если он признает свое поражение, все станет лучше. Возможно, вернется то чувство единения с семьей, какое было лет в десять, когда они вместе наряжали елку на праздник, ходили в храм и ездили за покупками, или отдыхать. Или в кино.

Если он действительно ошибается, если то, за что он борется — не имеет никакого смысла. Его никогда не ругали за промашки, но всегда твердили — ты можешь лучше. Теперь все, что он может, это виртуозно выходить сухим из воды, однако сейчас ему это не поможет.

Дайшо сдается.

Он ходит к госпоже Мике и послушно просматривает курсы. Встречается с друзьями, дозированно улыбается и избегает всех личных тем.

Лучше не становится.

Дайшо берет трубку, случайно, не глядя, пока делает домашнее задание.

— Да? — равнодушно произносит он. В телефоне только тишина. Он отдаляет его от уха, заглядывая — на экране номер, стертый из Контактов, но не из памяти.

Прежде чем спешно отключиться, Дайшо слышит: «я скучаю».

Кнопкой отбоя он обрывает то, что еще не успело разрастись — сейчас, пока не поздно. Пока они еще могут перестать тащить друг друга вниз и встать на ноги самостоятельно.

Он пару минут смотрит на погасший экран. А потом швыряет телефон на кровать — а хотелось бы в стену, чтобы по экрану пошла сеть трещин.

Пока что сеть трещин только у него, где-то глубоко под диафрагмой.

Этим же вечером к нему приходят.

Дайшо дернулся, почувствовав прикосновение к плечу и потянул за наушник, поворачивая голову.

— Мам?

Его мать присела на край кровати, складывая руки на коленях. В неярком свете настольной лампы тени на ее лице были глубокие и некрасивые. Уголки губ опущены, глаза покраснели.

— Ты в порядке? — пробует он снова, поднимаясь и откладывая телефон.

Она помотала головой, комкая ткань юбки в кулаке.

— Ты делаешь нам больно, — голос у нее почти не дрожит. — Мне и твоему отцу.

— Мне жаль, — отвечает он, не отводя глаза. Она накрыла ладонью его руку и покачала головой.

— Это нам жаль, милый. Ты делаешь нам больно, потому что ничего не рассказываешь. Почему ты нам ничего не рассказываешь? — спросила она устало, чуть опустив плечи. Сейчас она казалась ему совсем маленькой и хрупкой.

— Что не рассказываю?

— Ничего не рассказываешь. Ты так нам не доверяешь? Ты представляешь, что чувствуем мы с твоим отцом, понимая, что ты растешь тем, кого мы совершенно не знаем? И мы не можем понять, почему.

— Я не понимаю, — признается он, сбитый с толку.

Она вздыхает и ерзает, опуская глаза:

— Растить детей сложно. И очень страшно. Мы с твоим отцом очень хотели тебя и ждали. Ты наш первый и единственный ребенок, и это большая ответственность. И мы пытаемся ее нести так, как можем. Мы всегда гадали, каким ты вырастешь, что ты полюбишь. Хотели увидеть это. Хотели, чтобы ты вырос счастливым. А потом ты стал тем, кого мы совсем не знаем — мы упустили момент, когда ты вырос и очень переживаем из-за этого. Ты возвращался домой ночами, грязный, в синяках. Мы сходили с ума и не понимали, что с тобой.

— Я исправлюсь, — бормочет он.

— Не исправишься. — Она грустно улыбается ему. — Мы тоже были в твоем возрасте. И все, что мы хотим — это уберечь тебя от тех ошибок, которые мы совершили. Не всегда удачно. Но мы пытаемся. Ты никогда не был формой отчетности, мы любим тебя, ты наш сын. Чувство вины и ответственности может делать странные вещи. Из-за всех недоговорок нам сложно принять, что мы знаем тебя хоть немного.

— Я понимаю, — говорит он, и это совершенно искренне.

И тогда она его обнимает.

***

Лето отгорает, как восковая свеча — жарко, пылко, оседая медвяным привкусом на языке. Начало осени выдается облачным, учеба раскачивается очень лениво.

Перед друзьями Коноха извиняется, ему правда жаль, он был не прав, так резко отстраняясь от них — но извинили его или нет, ему без разницы. Возможно, это еще одна ошибка с его стороны. Возможно, нет.

Неделю он проводит за тем, чтобы составить график предметов, по которым ему нужно подтянуться. Еще неделю — для того, чтобы выбрать университет, согласно тем требованиям, которые он сможет потянуть.

Коноха сублимируется в учебу — и тремор под сердцем постепенно отступает. Иногда перед воротами он видит косматую макушку Куроо, но только отворачивается.

Раньше Коноха думал так: «если меня не любят, значит, я делаю недостаточно». Но сейчас он начинает понимать — достаточно не будет никогда. Любовь — это не та вещь, которую можно заслужить или получить за какой-то критерий. Любовь — не лотерея и не зал игровых автоматов, где можно набрать достаточно фишек и купить ее, как приз.

Он пока не понимает — а что в таком случае делать, если нельзя заслужить? Но очень старается понять.

Будущее все еще выглядит лесом — далеким и темным — но больше оно не давит той непомерной ношей. Коноха постарается кем-нибудь стать, ну, а если у него не получится — он всегда может попробовать снова, ведь человек не измеряется пройденным, человек измеряется ошибками, а они — просто часть жизни, которая помогает расти.

В планах у Конохи — поездка в Токио, посмотреть, примериться. Мама одобрительно кивает.

Он продолжает брать смены в кафе, меньше часов, но более регулярно — копит деньги. Снимает все плакаты со стен и красит их в зеленый, тратя часть зарплаты. Тоже монотонный, но так ему больше нравится.

Коноха чувствует, что может идти вперед.

***

На излете сентября Дайшо сидит с Куроо и Микой в кафе. Дайшо только с работы — после школы, вместо волейбола, он подрабатывает в мастерской по паре часов, платят немного, но ему нравится.

Погода мерзкая — один из немногих настолько мерзких деньков. Но октябрь уже дышит в затылок, а значит, скоро их будет больше.

Куроо отдает ему маленького журавлика из белой бумаги.

Журавлик пахнет горько и лекарственно.


End file.
